I Love How Much You Hate Me
by maya356556
Summary: "I dreamed that I had slept with...Jason Grace" Told from Piper's perspective comes a story about a girls life becoming a living nightmare, but things aren't always what they appear to be and this could perhaps be a...blessing.
1. I love how much you hate me

J:\~I LOVE HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME~*

"NO NO NO!" I whispered frantically as I sat up sweating in my bed, breathing heavily as I clutched the blankets to my chest.

I groaned as the sunlight blazed into my bedroom obstructing my vision. Sighing, I covered my eyes with my hands and tried to remember what nightmare had yanked me out of my peaceful slumber…

Oh yes.

I dreamed that I'd slept with… Jason Grace.

Ugh. Sis. Gross. Blah. Gag.

He was positively the sickest, most annoying, vain, disgusting, self-absorbed, obnoxious son of a gun at Goode High School. I shuddered as bits of the nightmare infiltrated into my memory. His stupid goofy grin on his dumb face as he lay on top of me grunting and beads of sweat on his forehead as his lame and typical long jock-style blonde hair hovered a few inches from my face… even worse, how his large hands were touching and grabbing my body as his lips pressed against mine and his repulsive tongue swirled around in my mouth. Disgusting. And worst of all were the sounds of pleasure that had escaped out my own mouth! I made a revolted sound at the back of my throat. This nightmare by far takes the Number 1 slot in worst dreams of the year.

What had I done to get such a sick and twisted nightmare? I'd rather dream about having it with the school janitor, Tony, then with Jason Grace. Everything about him made me want to throw up. The way he disposed of girls like candy wrappers… the way he seemed to think he was doing everyone a favor by being around them… the way he slept through most classes and got the foolish girls who hoped they'd be his next Bed-Buddy to do all his homework, for sexual favors in return I presume…

He was probably the most disgusting waste of space I'd ever met. Ugh.

I shuddered again before resting back down on the pillows and closing my eyes attempting to sneak in a few more minutes before school. I gasped when I felt a hand stroke my thigh and a low voice murmur, "Morning, sexy."

My heart froze and my breath caught in my throat as I feared that a serial rapist or something had sneaked into my bedroom and raped me. I turned around slowly, preparing to knee him between the thighs if the fight turned violent but the face I saw staring back at me was worse than if I'd woken up in bed with a murderer.

Jason Grace.

Before I could stop myself, a high-pitched piercing scream escaped from my throat. You know that kinda scream that just bursts out of your body and the uvula at the back of your throat vibrates? Yeah, THAT kinda scream.

"God dang it!" Jason yelled covering my mouth with his large hand to muffle my scream. I slapped it away and stared at him incredulously lying in MY bed draped in MY sheets that, thankfully, covered his body from the waist down! What kind of sick joke is this?! What the hell is going on here?! "Chill, dude, damn," he croaked stretching his arms over his head and yawning, "What a night, huh?" he said and winked at me, "Did you like that? I bet you did, the way you were yelling!" he said with a low chuckle.

I was absolutely frozen. A part of me was waiting for my alarm clock to pull me out of this nightmare. Maybe I'd fallen asleep again? Absentmindedly, I pinched myself, "Ouch!"I whimpered and Jason frowned, then shrugged and closed his eyes again. Oh my God. How is this possible? How did my nightmare come to life? So it was real?! My nightmare was real?! I groaned and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I'm sure I looked like a maniac, but I didn't give a damn of what Jason Grace thought about me.

I inhaled slowly through my gritted teeth, "How the hell did this happen?!" I growled glaring at him as I fought the urge to pummel him with my fists. Although it wouldn't damage his over-inflated ego.

"Ah, c'mon," he said opening his eyes and twisting his face into a mock expression, "Don't act like you don't remember!" he said laughing as he ran his hand through his sickening messy hair… on MY pillow! I'd have to bleach my entire bed after this.

"I DON'T" I snapped, still clutching the sheets to my chest, which I noticed was bare. Oh, God. I looked down at my body under the sheet and realized I was only wearing my underwear. NO! I whimpered like a wounded dog and Jason frowned again in confusion. This was probably the strangest reaction he'd ever received from his 'Bed-Buddies'.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Adopted from LIVINGABEAUTIFULDISASTER who adopted it from Sunnychiconthewall the original writer. That probably didn't make sense.** **Updated when feel like it**,

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	2. I love how much you hate me 2

J:\~I LOVE HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME~*

Jason groaned and scratched his head with that same stupid blank-faced expression he had every Math lesson, "Remember you threw a surprise birthday party for that friend of yours..." he sighed and scratched his stomach, "what the hell is her name again..." he murmured, "she has blonde hair… Annie Bell?"

I scoffed and glared at him, "Annabeth!" I corrected him, and then gasped as small snippets of the previous night infiltrated into my fuzzy memory. I remember I'd planned a surprise birthday party for Annabeth's seventeenth birthday…I had invited a few close friends that sit with us at our table in the cafeteria… but this group DEFINITELY did not consist of ANY jocks; especially one that's a spineless slug like Jason Grace! I'd invited her three cousins; Greta, Ruby and Pamela. I'd also invited my boyfriend, Will. Oh, no! WILL! What if he saw…I cringed as memories of Jason tearing off my clothes and groping me as we slammed my bedroom door and locked it kissing roughly and frantically as we shrugged the rest of our clothing off at alarming speed and collapsed onto my bed… NO NO NO!

Jason watched the horrified expression on my face with amusement as he carried on with recalling the previous night for me, "Then me and my mates were going home from bowling, we drove past your house, heard the music and decided to crash the party… Mm, and what a party it was!" He grumbled his eyes sweeping over my body with a satisfied grin as he licked his lips. I could literally taste bile rising up in my throat. I was utterly repulsed at the images of the previous night with…I cringed… Jason Grace… that I was recalling, no matter how hard I tried to push them out of my memory.

"How dare you!" I said incredulously, my eyes were practically slits, "you weren't invited! The party was for CLOSE FRIENDS ONLY! As far as I'm concerned you fall under the category of ENEMY!" I shrieked shaking with anger and humiliation.

"Oh please!" He said chuckling, "when me and my boys arrived, I'd barely had one beer and you were batting your eyelashes at me, biting your lip and giggling. You wanted it, I provided it." He shrugged, flashing me a broad white-toothed smile. His teeth almost looked sickeningly fake.

I punched the pillow and he cringed away slightly, "I was drunk!"I said, blushing with shame.

He let out an annoying deep low chuckle as he rested closed his eyes and grinned, "Sure you were," he said sarcastically, "whatever, drunk or sober you kept giving me the eye. I decided to chat to you and you offered to give me a tour of your house and the first room we went to was this one and… well, the rest is history," he said winking.

I cringed and groaned pressing my fingertips to my temples trying hard to suppress the hot fierce tears welling up in my eyes, "I can't believe this! This is by far the worst day of my entire life! This is hell! This has to be some big fat joke, "I whimpered, "Someone PLEASE shoot me, "I whispered.

He laughed and perched himself up onto his elbow and brought his face closer to mine, "I don't have a gun, sorry," he said winking, "but, until I can find one… we can have fun the pistol between my legs-"

I shoved his chest hard, "You're disgusting," I growled.

"Ooh," he said as he rubbed the place on his chest where I'd pushed him, "I like it rough, and taking by the way you were yelling last night, so do you."

"What?!" I screeched balling my hands up into fists.

"'Oh Jason! Oh! Oh! Harder, yes!'" He squealed imitating me in a nasally high-pitched voice that made me grit my teeth.

Then I punched him. Hard.

**Merry Christmas everyone I'll be doing 2 chapters as a Christmas gift. Originally by Sunny Chic On Bathroom Wall and adopted by LivingAbeautifulDisaster who i adopted it from.**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	3. I love how much you hate me 3

J:\~I LOVE HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME~*

He exhaled sharply and clutched his stomach where I'd let him have it.

"What the hell?" he wheezed turning red, "are you okay up here?!" he asked tapping his head with his forefinger.

"I WAS! Until I woke up next to a demon! Now get out of my bed before I throw another one of these babies!" I growled holding up my fist. He burst out laughing and ruffled my hair like I was a small dog or something. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes, preparing to throw another punch. This time, his prized face would pay the price.

"You're unbelievably sexy when you're angry," he said grinning.

"Get. The. Hell. Out." I said glaring at him, ready to inflict physical pain again as I raised my fist.

He scoffed, "The punch didn't really hurt. I just wasn't prepared," he said defensively.

"Well, I'll keep trying until it DOES hurt!" I threatened.

He laughed and shook his head, "Strangest girl I've ever slept with. By far!" he said as he stood up and I grimaced when I realized he was butt-naked. Wow, this truly is a punishment from the Gods. Waking up to Jason Grace in my bed and worse yet getting a look of his 'pistol' and bare butt so early in the morning.

Yeah, I'm cursed.

I covered my eyes with my hands, wishing the earth would just open up and swallow me. I could hear him shuffling around my bedroom searching for the clothes I remember having torn off his body with an insane urgency the previous night. Ugh, "You know what I find strange?" he asked.

Still with my hands over my eyes I replied dully, "No. Spare me."

He ignored my response, "Most girls are begging for more the next morning," he said with a low deep chuckle, "but you… there's probably just some type of malfunction in your head or something." he said casually.

THE NERVE!

I looked up at him incredulously with my mouth open, thankfully he had a pair of jeans on now and was grabbing his black t-shirt from my bedside lamp, "You are unbelievable!"

"That's what you kept telling me last night," he said with a wink.

I groaned and stood up off the bed grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around my body, "I really hate you, Jason Grace," I said through gritted teeth, "last night was a stupid, ridiculous, terrible and disgusting mistake that I will NEVER forgive myself for!" I screamed. He laughed, "Yeah, sure, kid," he said sarcastically with a mock-grin, "You're the one who led me up here in the first place. You were practically begging for it!" he said with a loud laugh, "and you know, I never refuse the ladies. I'm a gentleman, you know," he said with fake sincerity.

I stared at him incredulously and shook my head slowly, "Wow… yeah, please exit through the door right now before I explode," I said softly with a fake wide-grin. He obviously wasn't leaving when I was absolutely livid, so I was trying a different approach.

He grinned broadly as he put on his t-shirt and combed through his hair with his fingers, "Make me," he challenged grinning.

I kept the broad fake-smile plastered on my face as I tucked a corner of the sheet around my chest so that it wouldn't fall off. I kept smiling and walked slowly up to him batting my eyelashes, "Okay," I said in a smooth, low voice as I approached him. His eyes lit up and he grinned walking towards me.

"See, your finally coming around!" he said nodding in approval as he closed the space between us, "do you wanna have a little more fun before I leave?" he asked as he glanced at the green apple-shaped clock on my wall, "we have about twenty minutes before school starts, I'm sure I can squeeze you in," he said grinning as his eyes swept over my body making my blood boil with rage that I kept masked behind my broad grin.

"Really? Well..." I let my voice trail off as I clenched my hand into a fist and threw a punch at his jaw but to my surprise and horror he grabbed my fist in his hand and yanked me towards him bringing his face closer to mine.

"See?" he whispered, his face inches from mine as he grinned, "I was prepared this time," he said with another revolting low chuckle. I could feel myself blush with rage at my sad attempt at giving him a good punch in the face, "I can see your not a morning person," he said softly with that same mock-grin that I loathed, "oh, and next time your drunk, call me. I would love to tap that again," he said still holding my fist in his hand. My left hand was free though and I contemplated making another attempt at punching him. Almost like he could read my mind he grabbed my other fist and chuckled, "I'll see you at school," he said casually and kissed my forehead so quickly it was over before I could try head-butt him. Dang.

"Get the hell out," I said through gritted teeth. He smiled and walked briskly towards the door unlocked it and walked out whistling.

Now, as I stared dumbfounded at the open door realization of last night really hit me. I had sex with Jason Grace. I felt contaminated. I felt repulsed. I silently closed my door and leaned my head against the cold wood wishing which ever curse had brought this upon me could just randomly conjure a lightning bolt out of nowhere to strike me. I gasped as I tried to remember if we'd even used protection.

"Oh no no no..." I whimpered grabbing fistfuls of my hair in my hands as I rushed to my bed and fluffed the blankets and I sighed with relief when I saw a shiny silver square on the bedside table. A condom wrapper. Thank God.

Next to that condom wrapper was my favorite picture of me and my boyfriend, Will. We'd taken it in a photo booth, both of us making a funny face; I had my tongue out and Will was grinning like he was at the dentist's and he'd squinted his blue eyes. I smiled wryly as I glanced at it, my stomach twisted into a painful knot. Will. It was then, that my anger melted to remorse and I began to sob.

**Merry Christmas everyone I'll be doing 2 chapters today as a Christmas gift. Originally by Sunny Chic On Bathroom Wall and adopted by LivingAbeautifulDisaster who i adopted it from.**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	4. I love how much you hate me 4

J:\~I LOVE HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME~*

I truly was sobbing. Not that kind of crying where a few tears slip out and you quickly wipe them away and blow your nose. No. My body was trembling, my nose was running, there was a constant flow of hot tears cascading down my cheeks and I was gasping for air. Every time I cry like this, it feels like my throat is closing and breathing becomes harder. Trust me, I don't cry often. Very rarely. But Will was more than just a boyfriend to me. You know when you find that one person in your life that you don't have to pretend? Where you are absolutely yourself inside and out, no matter how bad a person that may be but they love you regardless? That's how I felt with Will. I've never felt that way about anyone and thanks to participating that God damn chugging competition last night, I ended up drunk and had slept with someone I utterly loathed. Someone that made me want to explode with rage every time I thought about him. Someone that I would pay big money to see getting the crap beaten out of him. Oh yes ladies and gentlemen, Jason Grace.

I cringed as memories of the previous night proceeded to flood back into my mind since the alcohol was no longer contaminating my system. I could clearly remember bursting through my bedroom door giggling like an absolute bimbo, then almost tripping over my own feet and having Jason's large hands grabbing my waist before I hit the floor. I shuddered as I remembered planting my lips roughly on his as I slammed the door shut with his foot then I rammed him into the door and fumbled with the key and locked it as his disgusting tongue swirled in my mouth. I would rather have kissed a dog.

I gasped as I recalled his hands on my body. Sickening. Worse yet, the words he's whisper into my ear as we did it. I shuddered in disgust and wrapped my arms tightly around my torso as I felt my body beginning to tremble with utter repulsion. I glanced up at the clock and realized I had ten minutes before school started, "Crap..." I muttered as I stood up slowly, feeling like an old woman, I walked into my bathroom and stared at my tear-stained face in my reflection. My eyes were bloodshot, "Breathe… just breathe..." I whispered to the girl staring back at me in the mirror as the tears began to cascade down her cheeks again.

With trembling hands I pulled my tousled brown hair into a bun before unwrapping the sheet from around my body then stepped into the scorching hot shower water. I was frantic as I scrubbed my body with the peach shower gel. I felt diseased. I felt like I was covered in dirt as I frantically scrubbed off Jason Grace's scent of cologne, mint and cigarettes off my body. By the time I was satisfied, my body was red and painful. I sighed and stepped out of the shower then wrapped a towel around my body. Walking back into my bedroom, I realized my inner thigh muscles were slightly tense. Sweet Jesus, how long did we have sex for?!

I groaned and gritted my teeth in disgust. Jason Grace had seen me naked and vulnerable as I had no control over my actions with all that alcohol contaminating my rational thinking. I made an oath at that very moment: I was never going to drink again.

I stared at my unmade bed. The place where the entire disgusting ordeal had occurred. With the tips of my fingers I dragged the blanket and sheets off then threw them into my washing basket. They smelt of him. Afterwards, I got ready for school in a trance-like state. I felt worthless. I was officially just another girl that had been shagged by Jason Grace.

I avoided looking at myself in the mirror as I got dressed in pale blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I didn't want to see myself, I was afraid of how much more I'd hate the girl staring back at me in the mirror. The girl that had cheated on Will. I brushed my hair facing the wall and tied it in a loose ponytail before heading downstairs. The mess that awaited me was unbelievable. I groaned as I glanced at the empty beer cans, cups and chip packets strewn all over my lounge. The room smelt sour and stale. Great. What a lovely sight to see so bright and early in the morning. I checked the rest of the house to make sure everything was still there, thank goodness it was. I would hate for my parents to return from London to their house with the TV missing or something. I sighed and glanced at my silver watch: 8:00am.

School was starting already. I'd have to handle this mess later. I felt too sick to even stomach any breakfast. I opened the front door and was greeted by the usual bright sunny weather of California. The sun was already blazing, everything was colorful and my white Corolla was parked in the driveway with a few drops of morning dew coating the windows. This would've been a great day, if I wasn't in such a foul mood. Realizing I was actually barefoot, I ran back upstairs into my bedroom where I grabbed a pair of purple socks. I searched frantically for my Converse sneakers, which I realized I must have hastily removed during the… interlude… with Jason. I sighed and dropped onto my hands and knees to check under the bed. There they were. I stretched out my hand to grab them, but instead came back with a handful of empty condom wrappers, "Ugh!" I groaned in frustration as I disposed of them in the bin at the corner of the room. There was four of them, not counting the one I'd found earlier on my bedside table. I cringed as I wondered once again how much sex had Jason and I actually had?! At least I didn't remember it all. Those repulsive memories would remain with him. After slipping on my socks I grabbed my quickly put on my sneakers and sprinted downstairs into my car.

I drove way past the speed limit as I rushed to school, realizing I was fifteen minutes late. I parked my Corolla carelessly and my stomach twisted into a tight knot when I saw Jason's flashy black BMW M3 parked a few cars from mine. How I wished to run to the sports office, grab a bat, and give his car a total makeover.

I ran to the dull brick school building, bursting through the doors. The grey hallways were lined with dark green lockers. I ran to my first class, Biology, and entered the classroom breathing heavily with my nostrils flared and my hair slightly wild, "Sorry… I'm late… Mrs. Kyle..." I exhaled glancing at my empty seat next to Annabeth, whom I'd thrown the cursed surprise party for last night. Her eyes locked with mine and she motioned me towards her frantically waving her hand.

I swallowed hard. What if she already knew? What the news had gotten out? What if that slime ball had told someone already? I wouldn't put it past him. He was known for giving explicit detail of all his sexual encounters.

"Sit down, Piper," she ordered from behind her thick glasses, "page 365 in your text book, do Activity 23. To be handed in at the end of the lesson," she said.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I walked to my seat. My hands clenched into fists when I realized Jason was staring at me from the back of the classroom where he sat with his right-hand-man Percy Jackson. Jason winked at me grinning broadly and I shot him a glare that was the perfect example of 'If looks could kill'.

I was dreading the conversation to follow with Amy. I sat down and turned my back to her for a few minutes as I pretended to fumble in my bag. Occasionally I glanced up to check if anyone was looking at me, any sign that they knew of my disgusting encounter. But so far, no strange looks. My eyes locked with Jason's again and he licks his lips and mouthed ''I want you" I scoffed and mouthed back "Fuck you" before returning back to searching for something that didn't exist in my bag. Annabeth impatiently poked me with her pencil. I grimaced then turned around to meet her excited grey eyes as she leaned in closer towards me pretending to write something on her notebook as she whispered frantically, "What the hell happened to you last night?!"

**As promised I did update today hope you enjoyed your holidays. Originally by Sunny Chic On Bathroom Wall and adopted by LivingAbeautifulDisaster who i adopted it from.**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	5. I love how much you hate me 5

J:\~I LOVE HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME~*

I nervously tugged a loose strand of hair behind my ear and opened my textbook to page 365, "Why do you ask?" I whispered in a panicked voice as I scribbled the date at the top of my page.

"Well, one second you were drinking like a fish, the next you were making googly eyes at that douche bag Jason Grace then you just disappeared the whole night! Thank God Will didn't see the way you were looking at Jason, he was too busy making sure no one damaged anything," her words made my heart ache. While I was busy in bed with Jason, Will was looking after my house, "after you disappeared, he was insane with worry, "my stomach twisted and I bit my lip to keep my expression composed as I waited for Annabeth to continue, "so he and I went up to your bedroom and-"

"You did what?!" I asked incredulously, much louder than I'd planned with my heart thundering against my ribs as I suddenly broke out into a cold sweat.

"Be quite, Miss. Mclean!" Mrs. Kyle screeched. I heard a few snickers around me, but I seriously couldn't care less at that moment. Did Annabeth and Will look through the keyhole and see anything?

Jason laughed the loudest, "Miss. Kyle, if she misbehaves I'll be more than happy to discipline her," he said chuckling. I turned my head slightly over my shoulder to glare at him through narrowed eyes. Everyone began laughing.

Miss. Kyle cleared her throat, "That's enough, class. Enough wise cracks, Mr. Grace," she said burying herself back into her copy of Twilight.

I exhaled slowly and pressed my fingertips to my temples, "What do you mean you and Will went to my bedroom?" I whispered with my eyes closed and my nostrils flared.

I could feel Annabeth's eyes glancing nervously at my face, "We were looking for you and the door was locked. The music was so loud I doubt you heard us knock. Did you sleep early or something? You could barely say your own name last night!" she said wide-eyed.

I sighed, "Yeah, I went to bed," I whispered. …With Jason… said a little voice in my head.

"Oh okay," she said relieved as she ran her hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair then began swiftly drawing a diagram of an animal cell on her page, "Will was freaking out he's so overprotective," she whispered smiling.

I cringed as I could feel tears stinging my eyes, "Yeah. He is." I whispered back.

"He was really pissed off when Jason and his crew arrived," she mumbled, "They're such assholes. His friends dominated all the chugging competitions, they ate every chip and cookie in sight..." she whispered rolling her eyes, then she frowned, "... although, I didn't see Jason for the rest of the night, he just… disappeared." she murmured as she drew the nucleus in her cell and I glanced nervously at her from the corner of my eye, but she was too absorbed with her diagram.

"Mhm," was all I could bare to reply as I gritted my teeth and tried to suppress the repulsive images flowing back into my mind.

A few minutes passed and Annabeth finished early, I was barely half-way, she was brilliant at Biology. She spent the rest of the lesson finishing off a few designs she'd invented. Beautiful, elegant dresses that had such magnificent detail they came to life on the pages. She kept looking up to check if Mrs. Kyle was staring at her and would demand that she put her Art work away. That happened to Annabeth in almost every class. Teachers got strangely offended when one would do something unrelated to their subject in their classroom, "Why the hell does Jason Grace keep looking over here?" she whispered cautiously after a few minutes of silence as she peeked over her shoulder then quickly looked away.

I avoided her gaze and shrugged, "Search me," I mumbled putting my elbow up on the table and resting my head in my hand, as a barrier between Annabeth and I. I didn't want the conversation to carry on any further.

"Pipes, are you okay?" she asked gently placing her hand on my forearm and without thinking I quickly pulled it away.

"I'm fine," I muttered as I fought the painful images of Jason's sweaty face above mine twisted in pleasure as he groaned. I felt sick to my core.

"No you're not. You keep randomly turning pale, then you look like you're gonna throw up, then you look like you're going to burst into tears. What's the matter, hun?" she asked softly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing!" I yelled fiercely and shook her hand away. I felt disgusted with not only Jason, but with myself. I didn't deserve the kindness Annabeth was giving me right now, especially not after what had happened last night.

"Miss. Carlton!'' Mrs. Kyle yelled slamming Twilight onto the table, "one more outburst and you're headed to the principal, and are we clear?" Mrs. Kyle screeched.

"My offer still stands, Mrs. Kyle," said Jason loudly with amusement in his voice, "I'll discipline her. All night long if I have to," he drawled in a low voice as he chuckled and I shut my eyes tightly.

"Quiet Mr. Grace!" Mrs. Kyle shouted, "Enough! I want peace and quiet in my classroom! Get back to your work, all of you!" she yelled irritably licking her index finger before turning the page in her book.

I stared at Annabeth who was frowning and looking from Jason to me with a confused expression on her face. I sighed and scribbled at the corner of my page, my hand was shaking slightly:

I'll tell you everything at lunch.  
I promise.

After a another awkward fifteen minutes of receiving concerned looks from Annabeth, who was dying with curiosity to find out what I was hiding, the bell finally rang, "I'll see you at lunch," I muttered as I shoved my text book into my bag and walked to Mrs. Kyle's desk before Annabeth could reply, I could feel her gaze boring into the side of my face. I handed in my work and walked swiftly out of the tense classroom into the loud busy mess of the hallways as everyone shoved in their different direction trying to reach their next classes.

I checked my timetable and my stomach tightened into a fierce knot when I realized I had English.

With Will.

I closed my eyes briefly as I focused on breathing. I felt sick with anxiety as I rushed to the bathroom, closed the door and clutched wrapped my arms tightly around my torso as I locked the door of my cubicle, "Breathe… breathe..." I reminded myself as I inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. What if Jason was approaching Will right now and giving him all the gory details of what had happened last night? I could picture Will's livid expression; he hated Jason enough as it is. He would probably kill him for this, not that I would mind. But I also knew that he would never forgive me. Perhaps if it was with someone else, although it was a horrible betrayal, it was a billion times worse since it was Jason Grace. I would lose my mind if he left me.

I leaned my forehead against the smooth, cold, white tiles lining the cubicle until the knot in my stomach loosened and my breathing returned to normal. I opened the cubicle door and stared at the mirror above one of the sinks, my face was ghostly pale and my eyes looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I rinsed my trembling hands with cold water then gently placed them on my cheeks and forehead to cool my skin.

The hallway was much less crowded when I walked to the English with my heart hammering loudly. I entered the classroom and only half the class had arrived, not even Will. Thank goodness. I rushed to my seat and practiced plastering a fake smile on my lips as I doodled little stars around my notes on A Midsummer Night's Dream. I looked around the classroom and was very grateful to realize I didn't have English with Jason. One streak of good luck in the worst twenty-four hours of my life. I returned back to my doodling then suddenly felt a soft kiss on my forehead and look up abruptly.

Will.

"H-hey!" I said in a strange high-pitched voice that was mixed with anxiety and surprise as Will sat down next to me grinning.

"Did I scare you?" he asked breathlessly as he pulled out his notes from his bag.

"N-no," I replied quickly.

"Y-you s-sure a-a-are s-stuttering t-today," he teased as he ran his hand through his tousled jet black hair.

I laughed and faked a yawn, "I'm just tired, that's all." I replied.

His warm blue-eyed gaze suddenly became concerned and a crease appeared between his eyebrows, "What happened to you last night?" he asked, "I was really worried."

I laughed, a strange out of tune nervous laugh, "I had a little too much to drink so I went to sleep," I lied smoothly doodling a row of crosses beneath the stars.

"Oh okay, good," he said, relieved as he grinned at me again and the dimples in his cheeks deepened, "I thought something was wrong," I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Silly boy," I murmured avoiding his gaze.

"I know," he said blushing beneath his sun kissed skin, "I worry a lot," he admitted combing through his curly hair with his fingers, "I love you too much." he whispered holding my hand beneath the table. He frowned, "Your hand is freezing, you okay?" he murmured and I smiled and nodded. My hands were clammy from the nervous state I was in.

Thankfully, Mr. Warner walked in dragging a television set on wheels, red-faced from all the effort, "Good morning class," he bellowed. A few people murmured "Morning" as he plugged in the TV and slid a disk into the DVD platter, "we're going to be spending this lesson watching A Midsummer Night's Dream," he said and most of the class grinned broadly.

"Free lesson," Will whispered excitedly in my ear as Mr. Warner turned off the lights and started the movie. When the room was in semi-darkness he moved his chair closer to mine and intertwined his fingers with mine. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and managed a small smile and he quickly kissed my cheek, the place where his lips had touched my skin felt warm and radiated through my veins. The guilt coursing through me was immense as he brought our intertwined fingers towards his face and kissed my fingertips… the back of my hand… then he gently bit my thumb.

"Ouch," I whispered jokingly and he grinned. I cringed inwardly as I imagined the pain I would REALLY feel if and when I lost him.

I wouldn't survive it.

Will held my hand for the entire lesson; it made me feel worse than I already did. I didn't deserve so much affection. The bell rang and I stood up quickly, pulling my hand out of his much rougher than I'd planned. A flicker of confusion swept over his beautiful features and I smiled softly, "I'm in a mad rush… I, uh, need to speak to Amy quickly," I said hoisting my black and pink bag over my shoulder, "I'll meet you at our usual lunch spot." I said.

Will smiled and nodded as he watched me walk quickly out of the classroom. I gasped when I bumped into Annabeth who was waiting impatiently for me, "Gosh!" I said breathing deeply, "You scared the hell outta me," I muttered.

"You're so jumpy today!" she said laughing as she pulled my hand and led me to the cafeteria, "you said there's something you wanted to tell me...?" she asked softly as we entered the cafeteria filled with hungry students and over-crowded tables.

"I'll tell you somewhere more private," I said glancing nervously around the cafeteria scanning all the faces for any sign that they knew anything about the previous night. So far so good. Annabeth frowned as she twirled a strand of Blonde hair around her finger. I knew the curiosity was eating her up.

"I'll have a Pepsi and a potato salad please," said Annabeth smiling kindly to Mrs. Norris when we got to the front of the line to order food, "Do you want anything, Pipes?" she asked glancing at me over her shoulder.

"No, I'm good." I murmured as I absentmindedly fingered the charm bracelet from Will that hung on my wrist.

"Are you hungry for something else then?" I heard a voice whisper so close to my ear that goose bumps erupted along my arms and I shivered in shock mingled with disgust. It was the same voice that I had woken up to this morning.

I turned my head and glared at Jason as his amused grey-eyes bored into mine, I head to crane my head up slightly to look at him. He was so god dam tall. Freak. I was only 5 ft 6 and he was probably way over 6 ft , "What the hell do you want?" I whispered fiercely.

"Gee well I'm standing in the food line… doesn't that make it kinda obvious?" he scoffed grinning broadly as he flicked awful strands of dirty blonde hair flopping over his forehead from his face, "but I presumed since you told your friend you don't want any food, you must be hungry for something else...something I can happily provide," he said with an exaggerated wink as I flared my nostrils which seemed to amuse him even more.

"Go play in the traffic, Jason." I snapped turning my head and looking straight ahead. Staring at his face for another second was going to make me erupt, and I was trying hard enough to control my temper, especially in front of all these people. I didn't want to raise any suspicions. Thankfully, Annabeth was absorbed in trying to decide what else to drink since they had run out of Pepsi.

"Ouch, you cut me deep," whispered Jason in my ear again with a low chuckle, "you were pretty wild and rough last night, but not *this* rough. Imagine how great the sex would be now when you're angry. I heard anger is an aphrodisiac," he drawled and I jerked my elbow back and into his stomach and he exhaled sharply. It kinda hurt because it felt like I'd elbowed a rock; I tried hard not to wince in pain.

"Ow!" he groaned clutching his stomach. Annabeth turned around at his cry of pain and frowned at the small satisfied smile on my lips and the frustrated glare in his eyes when I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

**Originally by Sunny Chic On Bathroom Wall and adopted from LivingAbeautifuldisaster who i adopted it from.**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	6. I love how much you hate me 6

J:\~I LOVE HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME~*

**_Hi everyone, I hope you are enjoying my story. Please suggest it to your friends! This will be my last chapter for this year. Please review and give feedback, it means the world to me! Now, please enjoy!_**

"Are you all done, Annabeth?"I asked her gently like the brief conversation between Jason and I hadn't occurred.

"Uh, yeah, let's go," she said giggling as she linked her arm in mine. I led her out of the cafeteria and into the school grounds where people sat in scattered groups, either simply eating their lunch and chatting or tanning under the brilliant sunlight, "Did you see Jason's face? He was so red!" she said laughing as we walked towards a large oak tree.

"He's such a retard," I muttered darkly as Annabeth tugged on her denim skirt before sitting down beneath the shade of the tree and I sat beside her.

"So..." she said with fake composure in her voice as she opened her and took a large sip. Rays of sunlight infiltrated through the leaves illuminating her tan skin and blonde hair, "What were you going to tell me?" She asked softly staring into my eyes with concern in her stormy grey eyes.

I sighed and fiddled with my charm bracelet again, "Where do I begin..."I mumbled softly as I suddenly felt cold even in this hot weather.

"At the beginning," Annabeth suggested with a wry smile.

I gave a humorless laugh and sighed, "I'll just jump straight into it," I said softly as I yanked a dandelion from the ground and twirled it around in my fingers. I looked up to meet Annabeth's patient gaze as she slowly took a sip of her again. I exhaled and closed my eyes, seeing the images that haunted me… remembering the feeling of Jason's hands stroking my skin… his teeth biting my lower lip… his sweat mingled with mine as we tossed and turned under the sheets… his kisses traveling along my body… his blue eyes never leaving mine as we kissed with an insane urgency… his scent of cologne, mint and cigarettes around my body… my hands knotting in that disgusting dirty blonde hair as I moaned-

"Pipes?" Annabeth whispered gently wiping something moist from my cheek as my eyes fluttered open, "Sweetheart, what the matter?" she asked her eyes glistening with concern. I can't believe I was crying again. I wiped the ridiculous tears from my eyes.

"I'm okay," I murmured softly as I sniffed, "Eat," I encouraged her as I pointed at her potato salad resting untouched on her lap.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong, Pipes." She said firmly in her I'm-not-backing-down voice. I felt more emotion as I realized how grateful I was to have her with me at that very moment when everything was crumbling around me.

"Okay, eat and I'll talk," I said in a thick voice and she rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her . I sighed. It's now or never. I cleared my throat, "I...I slept with Jason Grace."

Her squirted out of her nose.

"Annabeth!"I said laughing incredulously as she coughed and I patted her back. Her small frame trembled as she coughed wiping Dr. Pepper from her nose as tears streamed down her face, "Are you okay?" I asked as she gasped and sniffed.

She grabbed her napkin and wiped the mascara that was running down her cheeks then blew her nose fiercely, "Ha-ha," she said sarcastically glaring at me with her eyes bloodshot, "You almost killed me! Don't joke like that; I took you seriously for a moment there!" She said laughing, "You deserve an Oscar for that, I must say. You almost had me!" She said patting my back and grinning.

I stared at her with absolutely no hint of humor in my expression as she smiled at me, "I'm not joking, Annabeth. I'm telling you the truth."I snapped, feeling slightly annoyed. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but the longer she stared at my expression and realized I was dead serious, her smile faded slowly, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened and bulged, "No," She whispered incredulously.

I nodded, "Yes," I whispered closing my fist around the dandelion in my hand as I avoided Annabeth's horrified expression that mirrored mine when I woke up next to the devil this morning.

"Oh my God… so by saying you "slept" with him, you don't mean just falling asleep in bed together, I presume?" she asked hopefully and I glared at her, "I take that as a no." she mumbled her eyes wide with shock.

I groaned and stared into the distance, "I had sex with him, Annabeth."I whispered.

"When?" she asked, utterly perplexed.

"Last night at the party. I was drunk, we went up to my bedroom, locked the door and had sex," I said swallowing hard as I wrapping my arms around my knees then leaned my head against the oak tree and closed my eyes, "I can't believe this happened to me."

"Oh gods..." she murmured, "but... how… oh God, Jason Grace… what… wh-wh..." she wasn't even able to string together a rational sentence, "I… I'm so sorry, Piper," she said softly. Then all of a sudden I felt her soft arms wrapping themselves around my body. I sighed and laid my head against her shoulder breathing in her gentle floral scent. I can't begin to explain how much I appreciated the comfort; having told her lessened the burden somehow, rather than lugging around this filthy secret alone.

"Thanks, Annabeth," I said as I pulled away slowly.

"Does Will know?" she asked softly.

I shook my head, "No," I replied quickly.

She nodded and bit her lip, "So when are you planning to tell him?" she asked.

I looked at her like she was mentally unstable, "Are you like… nuts?"I asked laughing humorlessly, "Will must NEVER know. EVER. He would go ballistic!"I half-yelled in panic.

"You can't keep this from him, Pipes!" she said incredulously. Annabeth's honesty was unwavering, it came in handy often, but right now I wanted to strangle her for even suggesting that I tell the terrible news to Will. She and Will were close friends, but not as close and as she and I were. Her loyalties lay with me.

"Promise me you won't breathe a word of this to anyone, Annabeth!"I said wide-eyed and breathing heavily.

** So how was it? Happy New year everyone. See you in 2013.**

**Originally by Sunny Chic On Bathroom Wall and adopted from LivingAbeautifuldisaster who i adopted it from.**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	7. I love how much you hate me 7

J:\~I LOVE HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME~*

Annabeth swallowed and nodded, "I promise, Pipes. You know I'd never tell a soul." she said softly.

"Thank you," I whispered sighing as I dug my fingernail into my palm from the anxiety.

"How did Jason react?" she asked scooting closer to me.

I gritted my teeth together, "He was sober," I said bitterly, "he keeps suggesting that we do it again. Bastard. Worst of all, he won't let it go. Ever second he's around me he keeps making these stupid little snide comments that make me wanna..." my voice drifted off as anger washed over me.

"Piper! Cut that out!" Annabeth said grabbing my hand, I'd dug my fingernail too deep into my palm and drawn blood. Great, "I hate this habit of yours," she muttered irritably as she fished in her bag for a packet of band-aids and a tissue, "Give me your hand," she said in her strict motherly tone. Always the nurturer.

"Really, Annabeth, I'm fine," I said wiping the blood away with my other hand and she clicked her tongue irritably as she grabbed my hand and applied pressure on the small cut with the tissue.

"That should stop the bleeding," she mumbled looking at me and shaking her head as she held my hand firmly in both of hers, "so did you guys.. You know… use protection?" she asked blushing slightly. Any sex-related topic still made Annabeth turn slightly red, no matter how many guys she'd already slept with.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"How many?" she muttered with a crooked grin on her lips.

I sighed, "I'm not telling you that! I don't even want to think about it anymore," I replied feeling my cheeks get hot.

"C'mon! How many?" she pried grinning broadly now as her eyes gleamed with curiosity.

I glared at her, then sighed as I stared down at the tissue she was pressing against the cut, "five."I mumbled.

"Five condoms?!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" I whispered fiercely glancing around to see if anyone heard. We received a few odd stares, but nothing major, "Yes, five." I whispered, "Now will you keep it down," I muttered as I nervously tugged a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Jeepers..." she whispered, "the guy is a fricken animal!" she said laughing and shaking her head as she muttered, "five… in one night… good God." I shuddered and gritted my teeth.

"Have you ever been through that many with Will?" she asked curiously as she removed the tissue, the cut was now just an angry red line, no longer bleeding.

"I don't wanna make any comparisons right now! If you don't mind!"I said irritably as she grabbed a band-aid and applied it effortlessly over the cut, "thank you."I murmured with a small smile.

"Oh, come on, we tell each other everything!" she pleaded pouting her full lower lip.

I groaned and closed my eyes, "No Will and I have never used five in one night! There!" I said irritably yanking out a blade of grass from the ground and began slowly shredding.

"Just to be safe," she said with her motherly tone again, "you should probably take a morning after pill. Just in case, you wouldn't want Jason's-"

"I know!"I groaned, "I couldn't bear carrying the devil's spawn."I muttered darkly.

Annabeth laughed, "He is gorgeous though," she whispered staring at the orange nail polish on her fingernails. My jaw dropped and I stared at her incredulously.

"Are you high?"I asked narrowing my eyes and she burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on! Yeah, he is the biggest dickhead to ever set foot in Clear Waters High, but still! You must admit he's good-looking!" she said grinning.

I scoffed, "No he's not! He looks like a girl!" I replied.

She laughed, "Okay, let's see: Blonde hair, dark storm-like blue eyes, tall as a goddamn tower, captain of the football AND water polo team, body of a Roman God AND the smile of a fricken male underwear model! Admit it, he's a stupid good-looking ass hole!" she said raising her eyebrows waiting for me to agree.

"Stupid: yes. Good-looking: I don't think so. Ass hole: most definitely."I scoffed turning my body slightly so I could stretch out. I laced my hands behind my head on the warm grass and closed my eyes as I tried to calm the anger pulsing through me before I began digging my fingernail into my palm again.

"Okay, whatever," Annabeth said giving up as she lay down beside me, "I still think you should tell Will, maybe he won't react as badly as you think."

I laughed bitterly, "Oh, yeah, sure. Besides the fact that he hates Jason a billion times more than I do with every fiber of his being, I'm sure he'll welcome this lovely news with a smile and wide open arms! It's not every day something as wonderful as your worst enemy screwing your girlfriend occurs!"I said sarcastically, "after what Jason did to his twin sister, Ginger, who could blame Will for how much he despises him?"

"It will be a thousand times worse if he hears it from someone else, Jason especially." Annabeth said.

I sighed, "I know."I whispered as I could feel the tears stinging my eyes again. I wouldn't put it past Jason to purposely ruin my life.

Annabeth perched herself on her elbow and faced me, "You should take the pill as soon as possible. Should we go buy it today after school?" she asked gently.

I exhaled and nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, Annabeth," I whispered managing a small smile.

**Originally by Sunny Chic On Bathroom Wall and adopted from LivingAbeautifuldisaster who i adopted it from.**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	8. I love how much you hate me 8

J:\~I LOVE HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME~*

"We should head back to cafeteria," Annabeth suggested, "Will and everyone else must be wondering where we are," she said standing up and dusting particles of dirt and blades of grass from her navy denim skirt. I groaned and reached my hand up to her smiling and she rolled her eyes playfully, "Lazy ass," she mumbled as she pulled me up with surprising strength from her thin arms.

"Thanks, Annabeth," I said as we walked back across the field heading back to cafeteria. Annabeth stopped just before we entered the cafeteria and took me by surprise when she pulled me into a one-armed hug (she was still holding her potato salad in her other hand).

"Everything's going to be okay, Pipes," she whispered softly, "just try staying calm. It's kinda frightening when you dig your own nail into your palm," she said disapprovingly and I couldn't help but laugh, "just keep your emotions in check when your with Will or else he'll get suspicious, okay?" she said.

I nodded, "Thanks," I whispered. I guess Will would get suspicious every time I randomly turned pale when I thought about last night… or worse, when my eyes would glisten with tears when I imagined him finding out and leaving me… I took Annabeth's advise and focused on staying calm as my stomach pulled into a tight knot when we entered the cafeteria.

Our cafeteria was split up into the Half-bloods and Jupiter's. Jupiter was where Jason and his crew sat, a large table that was usually rowdy and the main source of food fights that led to a long lecture from the school principal when our cafeteria looked like a pig sty. On the next table sat a large group of very fake girls that I'd probably never spoken to in my entire life. A large majority of them were cheerleaders, but to be honest not all of them. Others were in the volleyball, softball and track teams. The typical stereotype of cheerleaders being cruel and bitchy didn't apply to all of them at Goode High. A few cheerleaders actually sat in the Half-blood section. Although the head cheerleader, Drew Tanaka and her best friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare who was also the leader of the school Dance Department, fit that stereotype perfectly.

Half-blood consisted of the normal people. The ones that were civil enough to treat others decently regardless of where they fall on the school hierarchy. The ones that played sports but weren't necessarily the best, the really smart kids that received brilliant grades, the shy kids, the kids that actually participated in school charity events while a few members from Jupiter laughed and snickered and also just the plain, regular and normal kids.

My heartbeat accelerated when I saw Will sitting at our usual table chatting away with his twin sister, Ginger. They were quite identical. Their personalities however, were complete opposites. Naturally, they both had black hair, olive skin and pale blue eyes, but in an attempt to show her individuality, Ginger had dyed hers a beautiful shade of strawberry blonde that had quickly attracted a lot of attraction from the males at Goode High… especially Jason Grace. This was the reason behind Will's undying hatred for him. When Ginger had just dyed her hair and arrived at school the next day looking shockingly beautiful, Jason definitely noticed and bets were made.

Stringing her along with fake affection and lies, he quickly captured her attention and I guess Ginger couldn't believe her luck in being the one girl Jason was prepared to stay committed to. For a moment, I to actually believed he really loved her. Will was a bit skeptically, but he reluctantly gave in too. A week into their relationship, they had sex. Ginger's first time. Probably Jason's 100th time. Two days later, his grandmother apparently passed away and he "needed space to grieve" so he broke up with her. He gave quite a believable award-winning lie according to Ginger, and she pitied the poor lying scumbag. She understood, she sympathized. A few days later she arrived at his house with a basket of freshly baked muffins to offer her respects to his mourning parents, "Hello Mrs. Grace," she'd said standing at their doorstep peaking slightly over her shoulder, hoping for a glimpse of the boy she was in love with.

"Good afternoon," had said glancing warily at her, her hair the same shade of blonde as her son's.

"I'm just here to pay my respects to your family. I'm truly sorry about your loss," she said softly, silently hoping to score points with the woman she hoped would one day be her future mother-in-law.

"Loss?" asked frowning.  
"Y-yes," said Ginger nervously, "Jason told me his grandmother passed away and I'd just like you to know how truly sorry I am," she said.

"Both his grandmother's are alive and doing very well, they're both on vacation in Switzerland, actually, " said frowning, "are you sure your at the right house, dear?" she'd asked cocking her head slightly.

Ginger had been utterly speechless as her cheeks flushed with humiliation, "Oh… um..." she said breathlessly. Just at that moment Jason came down the stairs laughing with Drew Tanaka, holding hands and a smudge of Drew's red lipstick on his throat.

"Mom we're off to watch a movie-" he'd stopped mid-sentence when he realized Ginger was standing pale-faced at the door with tears swimming in her eyes as the basket fell from her hands and dropped to the floor scattering the twenty blueberry muffins she'd spent hours baking to perfection. Now they were food for the birds as they crumbled to the floor on the porch and Ginger practically ran to her car and drove away, almost having an accident as she tried to drive through her vision blurred with tears.

Jason didn't seem to care. He and Drew still went on their date regardless and apparently they had great sex that night since Drew had been gloating loudly about it in the change-rooms after Gym at school. Will and I had been the ones that tried to pick up the pieces after Ginger fell apart. She'd been depressed for months, her usually sparkling blue eyes that were an exact duplicate of her brother's, became dull and lifeless. Barely any food passed her lips and for months and she seemed to slowly fade away, barely acknowledging anything or anyone as she kept herself locked in the humiliated shell of losing her virginity to a complete bastard.

I sill clearly remembered the story, having had Ginger tell it to me tearfully one night as I comforted her in her bedroom, I could fully understand why Will loathed Jason with such a boiling passion. For weeks after the incident when Will would get extremely fired up and ball his hands into fists preparing to go beat the stuffing out of Jason and I would have to restrain him as his anger peaked and all his thoughts were clouded with the desire to kill Jason. I would spend the night holding him tightly as I locked my arms and legs around him, reminding him Jason wasn't worth it, holding his hands firmly in mine as I pinned them above his head while we lay on his bed and kissed him urgently as I tried to soothe his ferociously dangerous temper, which often led to us making love fiercely in his bed until he finally calmed down at last.

Hearing the fresh news that his worst enemy had slept with his girlfriend… would officially be the point where he snaps. No restraining in the world would keep him from wanting to tear Jason apart.

** So guys school is starting up again on Monday and i definitely will not be able to update as much-if ever and this is sorta saying farwell until I'm free again.**

**Originally by Sunny Chic On Bathroom Wall and adopted from LivingAbeautifuldisaster who i adopted it from.**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	9. I love how much you hate me 9

I felt the color drain from my face as i pictured Will's rage, "You're going pale again," Annabeth whispered urgently as she waved at Katie, Will's ex-girlfriend. They had dated for four months. Until I moved to California and joined school a few months after my mother passed away exactly one year, nine months and twenty-two days ago, her absence in our previously loving, perfect and cosy house in New York, made it become affectionless and empty. Just a huge house filled with nothing. We had to move. Somewhere far, warm and sunny. Let's just say when i first arrived I would have been classified as 'emo' or 'goth' just because I was practically a mute. I never spoke to anybody.

My life had consisted of: wake up, pretend to be normal at the bleak breakfast of toast and jam with black coffee with my father who tried to make petty conversation in a sad attempt for our lives to move on besides the big gaping hole my mother's death had left behind. He often looked worse than i did, his hair began greying although he was only forty-one, but his kaleidoscope eyes matched mine identically: they'd gone from rainbow to the color of dull glass in the matter of weeks. Then drive to school, keep my head low, ignore everything and everyone around me and try blend into nothingness, spend my lunchbreaks in the bathroom with my ipod blasting away in my ears as the tears flowed, get home, prepare dinner before my father got home, push the food around my plate as we sat in painful silence, with the occasional "How's school?", say the usual "Goodnight" before locking myself up in my bedroom where i didn't have to pretend to be something or someone i'm not as i sat in the shower and ran the blade across my flesh and got a bizarre high for a fwe minutes as i watched the blood twirl and disappear into the drain beneath my feet before crying myself to sleep as the cycle began all over again.

Annabeth and I sat together in Biology then slowly became friends. Will and I became friends when we sat together in English, he left Katie. For me. This still surprises me. Although i still felt guilty, but being Will's girlfriend has been the most amazing eleven months of my entire life.

Katie was extremely beautiful with the most amazing hazel eyes with shades of green, red and dark brown hair that hung all the way down her back. There's no way I could even compete with that. My own hair wasn't nearly as amazing at all, it hung brown, limp and straight half-way down my back. Nothing worthy of a Pantene advert for, that's for sure.

"Hey guys," I said, fake a broad energetic smile as i stood behind Will and kissed the top of his head then he gave me an awkward backwards hug.

"Hey, Pipes," said Ginger smiling.

"Hello," said Katie as she picked through her chicken salad and Annabeth sat next to her, taking the only seat left.

Will turned to face me and patted his lap, "Sit," he urged grinning at me as his dimples deepened in his olive skin. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'll stand, it's fine," I replied. He groaned and placed his hands around my waist before pulling me down on his lap, "or you could do that." I said sarcastically as he pulled me higher up onto his lap. I couldn't help but instinctively glance at Katie, although she and Will were still close friends, I couldn't shake the resentment I felt radiating from her towards me… or maybe I was paranoid, she was unbelieveably gentle and sweet. With a pang, I realized she'd be way better and more deserving of Will then I was at that moment. Considering she hadn't cheated on him with satan. I felt my face grow pale and my stomach twist into a knot.

"Are you alright?'' Will asked frowning. Annabeth shot me a panicked glance.

"Just fine," i replied cheerfully.

"Here, eat," Will said pointing at the packet of chips on the table as i absentmindedly twirled a few strands of his beautiful curly jet balck hair around my index finger.

I wrinkled my nose, "Nah," I said. The thought of stomaching anything right now made me feel queasy. He rolled his eyes, grabbed a chip and shoved it into my mouth with surprising speed. Everyone at the table laughed and I narrowed my eyes as i chewed the chip and swallowed.

"Bossy," I murmured.

'That's why you love me," he said batting his eyelashes playfully as he leaned his face up and kissed me, much longer than publically respectable. When he finally pulled away Annabeth and Ginger were clearing their throats and grinning while Katie picked at something under her nail. Will kissed my collarbone and I winced and giggled, I was awfully ticklish. I felt a pair of eyes on us and i looked up to meet Jason's frustrated glare as he stared at me from one of the tables in Hell with one eyebrow raised as he mouthed "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend".

I pretended like I didn't see him at all as I diverted my attention to twirling strands of Will's hair around my finger, "That feels unbelievably good," he murmured as he held my free right hand and played with the plain silver ring on my index finger. Another gift from him, along with the magnificent gold charm bracelet dangling on my right hand.

"So how was the party guys?" Katie asked grinning solemnly, she had had a ballet recital the previous night.

"It was absolutely insane," said Will chuckling, "Piper here won all the chugging competitions like a pro!" he exclaimed and everyone laughed a and clapped I rolled my eyes playfully. My eyes locked with Annabeth's. I knew we were thinking the same thing. those goddamn chugging competitions had made me ridiculously drunk and helped me ruin my life, yet here they were congratulating me on winning them. Ironic, huh? "Are you sure your not part Irish?" Will joked, "then she was so sloshed she went up to her bedroom, locked her door and passed out for hours. Worried me sick!" he said and I gave a nervous laugh. I focused hard on controlling my thoughts and emotions as i remembered the feeling of Jason's lips on my neck, making me shudder like it was happening all over again. Thankfully no one noticed.

"How was your ballet recital?" I asked Katie.

"I came second," she replied grinning, "going to perform in Italy next year," she said modestly.

"Wow, that's really brilliant!" said Annabeth approvingly and Katie blushed and waved her hand like it was nothing. Ha. Once again, how could i compete with that? Here was a beautiful, hazel-eyed ballerina who had treated Will like royalty when they were dating… then there was me. I wasn't particularly good at any form of dancing, the only thing i was good at was running, i was first for the senior girls on our school track team. Big whoop. I suddenly had an image of myself sprinting on the track, my dull chocolate brown hair clinging to my face with filthy sweat as i treaded forcefully on the ground… then there was Katie, graceful, her hair pulled back into a neat and tight bun, her face porcelain and perfect with long sweeping eyelashes as she glided across the stage on her toes wearing white like an angel.

The difference between the two images was comical. Once again, how could i ever compete with that? For some odd reason, it was me Will was in love with. It was me his arms were wrapped around. It was me he loved to kiss. It was me he made love to. And I would do anything and everything to make sure i never lost him, especially not because of some low life by the name of Jason Grace. I suddenly glared across the room at Jason again, Drew was laughing hysterically at something he was saying. Probably hoping she would get lucky tonight.

The bell rang and Will groaned as he buried his face into my arm, "What class are you going to?" i asked him conversationally.

He sighed, "Math, aka the pits of Mount Doom," he groaned and I laughed standing up as I hauled my bag onto my shoulder, "and you?" he asked.

"Gym," I muttered. With Jason. Just great. Fuking excellent. At least Hazel was in the class with me, so I wasn't completely alone.

He grimaced, "Good luck!" he said cupping my face in his hands and kissing my forehead, the tip of my nose then my lips, "I love you," he murmured against my lips as the cafeteria emptied around us.

My throat tightened, "I love you, too," I replied before I watched him walk away. He still made my heart thump unevenly, even the way his walk seemed like the sexiest thing in the world to me. The was his hair hung loosely half-way down his neck with his bag slung across his torso and the way his dark jeans hung slightly low on his cute-

"Aw, how sweet, I'm kinda hurt though," I heard a voice say fom behind me, "the way you were last night, I could've sworn you loved me," said Jason with mock hurt in his voice as he tried hard not to laugh.

I turned around and glared at him "Kiss my a$$," I said casually before walking away.

"Anyday, Piper baby. Anyday." he yelled after me chuckling as I gave him the finger

** Hey guys so I was actually planning to update on Friday but i went to a party/sleepover so im just now coming home and yeah.**

**Originlly by SunnyChic on Bathroom Wall who got it adopted from Livingabeautifuldisaster who i adopted it from**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	10. I love how much you hate me 10

~J/:I love how much you hate me~**  
**

I slammed my gym locker and pulled out the retarded pale blue shorts and white t-shirts with the school emblem and initials printed on the back that we had to wear. I hated this stupid outfit, but I'd gotten used to it over the months since I had to wear it almost every single day for gym AND track. I used to loathe any physical exercise while I still used to cut. I used to be forced to wear a bunch of wrist bands along my arms. Then when Will came into my life and helped heal me and put my shattered soul back together, I started to divert all my frustration into running. Then the school realized I wasn't half bad and I was requested to join the track team.

"Hey, Pipes!" said Hazel as she opened her locker and grabbed her gym clothes and tennis shoes, breathing heavily like she'd run a mile.

I grinned up at her; she was practically my permanent gym partner. We survived each lesson happily side by side, "Hey Hazel," I replied pulling off my white t-shirt and stuffing it onto my locker, "Why the huffing and puffing?" I asked smiling as she stripped out of her black skinny jeans and dark blue My Chemical Romance t-shirt.

"Frank and I snuck out of the school during lunch, for some alone time at the park," she said grinning and small dimples appeared on her flushed cheeks as she pulled her golden hair into a tight bun, "took us ages to run back here before the school noticed!" she said giggling.

I grinned, "Nothing beats living on the edge," I said laughing as I laced my tennis shoes after slipping into my gym outfit.

"Amen," she agreed pulling on her top. At the corner of my eye I saw Rachel and Drew at the corner of my eye as she pointed at Hazel giggling.

"Her bra had skulls on it, how emo," Rachel said louder than necessary as she rolled her shorts up until they were unbelievably short, just barely covering her butt.

"This school is like infested with goths and emos!" said Drew tying her curly black hair into a ponytail as she copied Rachel and rolled her shorts up too.

"This school is infested with air-head bimbos and sluts!" Hazel replied hotly and loudly before storming out of the change-room. I glared at the girls before following Hazel.

The sun was blazing outside as most of the class was already sitting on the bleachers and the Phys. Ed teacher, Coach Hedge, a complete perv, was standing with a clipboard wearing a cap, his face as white as snow with sunscreen smeared on it, a few students were snickering as they pointed discreetly at his glasses, he looked like a member from Men In Black. I cringed when I realized he was balancing his left foot on a soccer ball.

Soccer.

Great.

"C'mon! Cupcakes! Hurry up!" he screeched blowing his whistle as Rachel and Drew walked out like they were on the catwalk or something. I glanced at Hazel who was glaring furiously at them as she clicked her tongue irritably. Jason was standing with his right-hand-man Percy Jackson and they were being idiots play-punching each other. It would probably turn violent soon, I hoped, "Okay, today we're playing soccer! Cupcakes! Yeah!" said Coach Hedge enthusiastically with the whistle between his teeth. Only the boys cheered, the girls scowled and stared at the soccer ball under his foot like it had been summoned from the pits of hell. I was definitely one of them, "Now, I need two captains to pick teams," he said. I already knew who the two captains would be; it was the same goddamn captains all the darn time since they were the best at all physical activity in Gym. Besides running, that was my crown. I was faster than most of the boys; Jason and I were usually tied. With Percy trailing a few feet behind us. After each race, before the night I slept with Jason, he would glare at me when I won sometimes and mutter profanities. "Okay can I have Jason and Percy pick teams." said Coach Hedge.

Hazel and I sighed in unison. The team picking was the worst. I loathed it. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't the last to get picked, poor Fiona Dickens who was a little heavy was always the last to get picked, usually the captain would sigh and mutter, "Since there's no one left..."

I hated team picking because Hazel and I were usually split up and I had to work as a team with the girls in our gym class that I wasn't particularly fond of, and I'm sure the hostility was mutual. Coach Hedge held out two fists to Jason, "Pick one." he said. Jason grinned.

"Innie minnie-" he said in a sing-song voice as he laughed. Drew laughed much louder than necessary.

"Gosh, he's so funny!" she giggled and elbowing Rachel when she didn't respond.

"Ow! Oh… yeah… he's hilarious!" she said grinning, her eyes glittering with fake admiration.

"C'mon, cupcake, I ain't got all day!" said Coach Hedge said impatiently and Jason pointed at the right hand. Empty. I half-smiled at the scowl on his face. Sucker, "Percy, choose first." said Coach Hedge.

"Okay," said Percy flicking his black hair from his sea-green eyes, "Tony," he said. A tall Mexican guy with a large smile that was in the basketball team stood up and high-fived Percy. This was how it always went. They picked all the good sportsmen first. The good sportswoman second, usually either me, the head cheerleader Drew or the dancer Rachel, sometimes Clarisse who was incredibly muscular for a girl. Then all the overweight boys and girls were picked solemnly like old leftovers.

"Okay, choose, Jason," said Coach Hedge.

Jason sighed and scratched his head as Drew pouted her lips and pushed her chest out while slightly running her head through her hair. His eyes swept over with a small smile on his lips as she beamed at him, I bet she was telepathically begging him "PICK ME ALREADY!"

I sighed and fingered my bracelet again, thinking of Will and smiling slightly. I looked up and my eyes met with Jason's and his smile broadened.

No. Please don't.

"Piper," he said smoothly, shocking everyone.

**Originally by SunnyChic on Bathroom Wall who got it adopted from Livingabeautifuldisaster who i adopted it from**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	11. I love how much you hate me 11

~J/:I love how much you hate me~**  
**

I heard Drew's breath hitch in her throat as I glared at Jason through narrowed eyes and he smiled with that idiotic goofy-grin, "Come join me, Piper!" said Jason motioning me over with his index finger. I glanced at Hazel, whose shocked expression mirrored everyone else's. We had all expected for him to probably pick the next best sportsman, Grant Woods, a tall, dark-skinned and muscular boy who was captain of the lacrosse team.

I walked forward slowly and stood several feet away from Jason, "Welcome aboard, lil soccer player-ess!" he said winking at me as his eyes swept over me again, making me uncomfortable.

"Player-ess?"I asked glaring at him with my arms folded, "is that even a real word?"

He shrugged, "Waiter, waitress, prince, princess, player, playeress! Makes sense," he said nodding proudly, "Hey! I just invented a new word. I'm so fucking smart," he said chuckling then he lowered his voice so that only could hear him, "I'm great both inside *and* outside the bedroom." he said, "I could refresh your memory after class in the change rooms if you-"

"Thanks, but no thanks," I muttered darkly. He picked the rest of the team and just my typical bad luck, my gym partner, Hazel, was in the opposite team. She pouted her lower lip as she waved at me sadly and I grinned and wiped away imaginary tears.

"Okay time to stretch! I don't want you cupcakes pulling a muscle then your folks come and sue me!" said Coach Hedge darkly, I presume this had already happened considering his tone of voice, I stifled a laugh behind my hand, "Okay everyone reach down and touch your toes," he ordered. I grimaced as I obeyed touching the ends of my tennis shoes with my fingertips, I looked between my legs, my vision upside down as my ponytail dangled above my head. Jason was standing a few feet behind me and smiling.

"The view is great," he said spanking an imaginary object.

I ignored him. That's the key. Responding to stupid remarks encourages the idiot to keep talking. Coach Hedge was walking around, his eyes lingering behind Rachel and Drew whose shorts were rolled up to the length of a slice of toast, "Uh..." he said lowering his sunglasses slightly for a better view. Ugh. Old, sick, perv. Jason in the future. My eyes met with Hazel's and we both burst out laughing as she stared at Coach Hedge with the same repulsed expression, "Okay, now go for a warm-up jog around the track," he ordered.

There were lots of groans, profanities and sighs. I grinned. I loved running, "Don't you dare sprint ahead," Hazel threatened me as we began jogging. I grinned and breathed steadily through my nose as I got into my usual steady rhythm… feeling my thigh and calf muscles flex as we jogged... flexing my abs to strengthen my posture…

Hazel and I weaved through the slightly slower kids, including Rachel and Drew who glared at us as we passed, "You'll see," said Rachel panting as Hazel and I passed her and Drew, "their boobs are gonna be as saggy as nuts by the time their twenty-five!" she said snickering.

"Too bad you already beat us to it!"I retorted and Hazel burst out laughing. We were at the front now with the good sportsmen like Tony and Grant. Jason and Percy usually lingered at back to glance at the girls butts and make comments. Suddenly I could see a head of dirty blonde hair in my peripheral vision.

"Losing your touch?" Jason asked catching up. I scoffed and increased my pace slightly; I could hear Hazel panting slightly next to me. Jason increased his speed too until we were running directly next to each other. I pressed on, increasing my speed more, feeling the quick steady thump of my feet hitting the ground, "Not bad," he said keeping pace with me. I didn't respond, instead I pushed even more, leaving Hazel far behind me as Jason and I began to sprint. Matching in speed, leaving everyone else behind as our legs moved in unison. I could see the end of the track straight ahead and I really began to dig deep. I wouldn't let him win. Never. I gritted my teeth and grabbed every ounce of speed my legs could master as he panted beside me, working just as hard. I kept my vision locked on the finishing point; he kept glancing at my feet, which I realized was slowing him down a little. I grabbed this opportunity to push myself even further and he began falling behind slowly, but surely.

"C'mon… c'mon..."I muttered through gritted teeth until my feet finally passed the finishing point, barely two seconds ahead of Jason. I slowed down to a halt and rested my hands on my hips, sweating and panting as I smirked at his frustrated sweaty face with his hair clinging to his neck.

"So much for warm up jog," muttered Coach Hedge, "great job, as usual, Piper," he said.

"Show off!" Drew yelled, still only halfway across the track.

Jason walked passed me breathing heavily, "I let you win that one," he said smugly.

Coach Hegde blew his whistle after giving everyone about thirty seconds to catch their breath after jog around the track, "Alright, kids, you know the rules. Play nice. No foul play or you're out, are we clear?" he asked as he opened a large black bag.

"Yes sir," we mumbled in unison.

"Percy's team, you're wearing these," he said holding up red soccer-bibs. Percy's team groaned as they each reluctantly took the red, old, reeking bibs and wore them, "get in position!" Coach Hedge ordered.

"This is their idea of a sick joke," snarled Rachel as she wrinkled her nose holding the bib with an outstretched hand.

"At least you'll smell better than usual," said Hazel shrugging as Rachel gave her the finger.

"Come here, Piper," said Jason beckoning me over and grinning.

I scoffed, "Why would I do that?"

He walked up to me and lowered his voice so that only I could hear him, "Well you heard Coach Hedge, he said we should get into position and technically that all we kept doing last night-"

I inhaled sharply, "Shut up!" I whispered fiercely glancing around us to make sure no one heard his disgusting remark.

He laughed and flicked his hair form his eyes as he stepped closer and I began walking in the opposite direction, "You must admit, that was pretty funny!" he said trailing behind me.

"Oh yeah? How about you hold your breath until I find it funny," I suggested enthusiastically and he glared at me, trying hard to keep the amusement from his features.

"Okay," said Coach Hedge licking his lips as he stared at Rachel and Drew who had folded their bibs until they were practically crop tops, "um. First team to score five goals wins. Play!" he said blowing his whistle. Percy began dribbling the ball past Grant as Jason kept his gaze locked and jogging next to Percy. I kept my pace at a leisurely stroll. Soccer = getting hurt.

Drew and Rachel were standing still and comparing the highlights in their hair. Hazel was just like me: making sure not to get within close range of the ball as the boys grunted, ran, pushed and shoved each other like barbarians. Percy weaved through my team's weak defenses and with one swift move he kicked the ball and the goalie, Matthew Thomas, who was more of an indoors-type guy who preferred to spend his time shying away from the sun, winced away from the ball instead of blocking it. Jason groaned in frustration, "ONE GOAL TO PERCY'S TEAM. C'MON GIRLS!" bellowed Coach Hedge from across the field, "GET INVOLVED!"

"The outdoors is not a place for the ladies," said Percy in a high-pitched mock voice as Jason laughed.

"True!" Jason said high-fiving Matthew, "the bedroom is the perfect place for them," he said winking at me.

Percy chuckled, "And the kitchen, dude!" he replied and they both burst out laughing.

That did it.

Before I could even think about it I walked towards the ball. Waiting for Coach Hedge to blow the whistle. I couldn't stomach listening to them degrade and stereotype girls like that. Okay, so what if the girls weren't really getting involved? We all had the same belief in common: soccer is lame.

But I couldn't bare not proving Jason wrong that if we WANTED to play, we COULD. Coach Hedge blew the whistle and I took Percy completely by surprise when I actually began chasing him as he dribbled with the ball. I was a much faster runner than he was, so I caught up in seconds. The tough part was actually getting the ball from him. I got a few awkward glances from the boys who were surprised to see a girl within the cluster of guys pushing and shoving to get the ball, "Hey Percy, did you study for the Math quiz next lesson?" I asked panting as I tried to distract Percy and get the ball from him.

He looked up at me and frowned, "What Math quiz? I haven't studied for $hit!" he said exasperated. I took my chance and dribbled the ball away from him. I heard him groan in frustration from behind me as Jason ran beside me.

"Great job, Piper baby," he said breathing heavily, "now pass the ball so I can score," he said.

I carried on running with the ball, "You wish!" I scoffed weaving through the other team's defenses. I could see their goal keeper, Hazel, looking tiny and frightened as I approached. If I wasn't so determined, I would have burst out laughing. I drew back my leg and, with as much force as possible, kicked the ball and Hazel ducked with her hands over her head as the ball slammed into goal and I punched the air in victory.

"She's such a man!" I heard Rachel bellow, I was too breathless to shout back.

Jason walked up to me with a confused expression on his face, "You are by far the strangest girl I've ever met," he said frowning as he wiped the sweat that glistened on his forehead with the back of his hand. There was no hint of friendliness in his tone, nor was there any malice either. I didn't care enough to respond.

Coach Hedge blew the whistle again and I really did get involved. The boys were nervous to push or shove me in case they hurt me, because I'm a girl I presume. They all seemed to give me a fair amount of distance, which made getting the ball easy which resulted in me scoring another goal.

After I scored, Jason seemed determined to get a moment of glory as he sprinted with the ball, dribbling with surprising skill. I sprinted at his heels, although we were on the same team, I couldn't resist wanting to dribble the ball away from him. To shame him. To prove, most importantly, that girls CAN play, dammit. I made an attempt to kick the ball, instead his foot locked with mine resulting in both of us tumbling to the ground.

Epic fail.

We landed with a hard thud with Jason's uncomfortably heavy body on top of mine. His drenched face with strands of hair clinging to it was inches from mine and his panting was blowing hot air into my face. He grinned broadly and brought his face closer to mine and I quickly turned my face away, "Get off!" I said breathlessly.

"Aw, you seemed to like it like this last night though," he whispered.

"You're crushing me, dammit!" I said pressing my palms onto his chest and pushing hard. I'll admit, it was quite pathetic. It was like trying to push a boulder.

He laughed and stood up then bent down and wrapped his arms around my waist so quickly that I didn't have time to fight back as he hauled me off the ground and crushed my body onto his, "Just helping you up," he said innocently.

"Aren't you just a saint," I muttered sarcastically as I dusted off the grass on my shorts. After another few minutes of dribbling around, Coach Hedge finally blew the whistle to announce the end of the game. I sighed with relief as I rubbed my elbow which I'd grazed when that stupid giant fell on top of me.

Hazel and I walked to the change rooms laughing as we reflected on the lesson, "You went bananas! Did you realize you were the only girl actually playing?" Hazel asked as she stripped out of her Gym clothes and slipped on her black skinny jeans.

I laughed, "I just wanted to prove those narrow-minded pricks wrong," I replied removing my hair band and letting my hair fall limply onto my shoulder. Straight and simple.

"What's with you and Jason today anyway?" she asked frowning as she sprayed on some deodorant.

I cleared my throat and nervously tugged a strand of hair behind my ear, "Nothing. Why?" I asked zipping up my jeans.

She shrugged, "Before you used to barely acknowledge each other's existence. Today he's all over you like a bad rash, he's always looking at you and smiling and you're always glaring back, it's quite funny, actually," Hazel said giggling, "but seriously, what's cooking with you two?"

I laughed nervously, "You're seeing things, Hazel. I hate Jason, he hates me. That's the way it's going to stay and that's perfectly fine with me," I replied.

**Sorry it took so long to update Im really busy nowadays .Originally by SunnyChic on Bathroom Wall who got it adopted from Livingabeautifuldisaster who i adopted it from**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	12. I love how much you hate me 12

~J/:I love how much you hate me~**  
**

"If you say so!" said Hazel giggling as she ran her brush through her cinnamon brown hair as we walked out of the change rooms. Her cinnamon hair glistened and almost looked gold in the sunlight outside, "I guess Jason is just being his usual self-"

"Stupid and annoying," I said hotly.

Hazel laughed, "I was going to say dumb and vain, but that works too," she said nodding.

"Hazel Levesque!" Coach Hedge bellowed from his sports office.

Hazel and I both turned around to see him standing with the school guidance counselor, a short red haired and plump woman, Mrs. Willow and another girl that I'd never seen before and was around our age. Hazel groaned, "What the hell does he want from me?" she mumbled, "Please come with me," she pleaded as she began walking towards them with a fake smile plastered on her lips. The new girl looked slightly timid and nervous as she stood awkwardly between the two teachers. Her curly brown hair was tied in a tight ponytail that hung slightly past her shoulders and the closer we approached them the more I realized her eyes were a chocolate brown shade and a pair of pretty darn expensive-looking diamond earrings glistened on her ears. They were probably worth my entire wardrobe. In fact, her entire outfit was labels. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink Von Dutch belt and a gold Dolce and Gabana top. Jeepers. I felt like I was wearing rags standing next to her.

"Hazel this is Natasha Roberts, she's new here. May you please show her around, it seems he schedule matches yours," said Mrs. Willow in her Scottish accent.

Hazel smiled and glanced nervously at me from the corner of my eyes, "Uh, sure, of course," she said then faced Natasha, "Welcome, I'm Hazel," she said stretching out her hand for Natasha to shake.

"Hi, I'm Natasha, you can call me Tasha," she said smiling. She seemed sweet. Rich and slightly posh, but sweet.

"Natasha-" Mrs. Willow began.

"Tasha," corrected Natasha smiling.

Mrs. Willow laughed, "Alright, um, Tasha, if you have any queries or problems you can consult Hazel or myself," she said kindly, "I hope you enjoy your time here at Goode High," she said before walking back towards her office in the admin block of the school. Coach Hedge walked to the field and began laying down soccer balls.

Hazel, Tasha and I began walking towards the school, "So what's your name?" Tasha asked. She even smelled expensive, if that's even possible.

"I'm Piper McLean," I said shaking her hand; a gold ring shimmered on her thumb.

"Hey," she said staring at a point behind my head as she bit her lip, "whose *he*?" she drawled grinning.

I turned around and my stomach dropped. Jason and Percy were walking out of the boys' change rooms; Jason was fanning himself with his t-shirt. Probably just simply wanting to show off his stomach, "Oh, that's Jason Grace," said Hazel. She and I exchanged amused glances, this happened to practically every new girl. They saw Jason, got all dreamy-eyed, tried their luck with him, he charmed them, he screwed them ,and surprise surprise, he never calls again and ignores them like an absolute stranger or worse, a stalker, at school.

I stared pitifully at Tasha's dreamy expression as she looked at Jason, "He's… um… quite good-looking," she said clearing her throat and batting her eyelashes slightly as she stared at him walking in our direction. I picked up the pace a little.

"He's ass," Hazel corrected.

"Everyone loves a bad boy," Tasha said shrugging as she walked, swaying her hips a little more than necessary. Poor girl. If she pursued him, she was going to get burnt. Badly, "Can't you introduce me to him?" she pleaded to Hazel and I, we both suddenly looked alarmed.

"Uh, I don't really talk to him unless I'm absolutely forced. Like life and death kinda situation… in fact if he was a 911 operator and I was dying I still wouldn't ask him for help," I said quickly shaking my head fiercely.

Tasha groaned, "Please, Hazel?" she cooed in her creamy voice, "I'm new here… I need to know as many people as I possibly can. Please?" she begged.

Hazel tried to smile, but instead it looked like she had a throbbing toothache, "Oh-kay. Sure," she said in a shaky voice, "let's wait for them to catch up," she said holding my arm firmly as Tasha grinned broadly like she'd won the jackpot.

I scoffed, "I would rather eat glass!" I exclaimed yanking my arm.

Hazel's eyes widened, pleading as she pouted her lower lip, "Don't leave me," she said in a low voice so that only I could hear here.

I sighed, "Hazel, I seriously can't stomach being within a close range of Jason. I'm sorry. I would rather eat off the floor, no joke," I said in a very serious tone, "I'm sorry. Good luck!" I said patting Hazel encouragingly on the shoulder as she glared at me. Before I walked away, my eyes met with Jason's momentarily and I quickly headed to the school before he said anything that would reveal last night's mistake or make me angry.

Inside the school hallways, students were rushing, chatting and fiddling in their lockers before heading off to their next classes. As I was stood, practically sandwiched between my locker and the passing students, I checked my timetable for my next lesson: Art. With Will. I couldn't help but grin. Art was a wonderful, relaxed lesson where you could get creative and explore every aspect of the ability you posses with your hands and whichever artistic instrument was in them. Okay, and having Will in the class with me as me giggled, played with paint, drew people in the class in a very comical way, made the lesson even better.

On the downside, Jason was in that class, too. He wasn't even artistic. In fact, he hated art. He voiced that opinion very often. His art often looked like a five-year old had painted it… with its toes.

I rushed off towards the Art classroom. Will was waiting for me when I turned into the hallway near the Art classroom, "Gotcha!" he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and spun me around to kiss the back of my neck. I giggled, a high-pitched girlie stupid-sounding giggle as his hot breath tickled my neck.

"Cut it out," I mumbled grinning as I turned around to face him, getting lost in the pleasant warmth of his blue eyes and the beautiful dimples that dented the olive skin on his cheeks as he smiled at me… that kind of smile that made me feel like I was worth it. That maybe I wasn't scum of the earth for being so… careless the previous night. Will chuckled and wrapped his arms even tighter around me, squeezing me, "We're gonna be late!" I reminded him giggling as he gently pushed me against one of the lockers as the hallways got deserted. A few onlookers rolled their eyes, some smiled.

"Does Mrs. Phillie ever get angry when we're late?" he asked skeptically. Mrs. Phillie was what many would call a hippie. She wore random, colorful, peculiar and interesting clothes, had frizzy and thick long blonde hair that hung past her butt. Will and I were probably her favorite students, not only because we worked hard in her class, but she loved how close we were. How she had watched our relationship progress from like to love. The thought of her being angry at us was impossible.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Let's not test her patience," I said wiggling out of Will's grip, but he held me tightly as he pressed me against the lockers and brought his lips down to mine, taking me by surprise. My heart fluttered with nerves as usual, no matter how often Will kissed me, he still had that effect on me. His lips molded onto mine as I melted in his arms and pressed myself against his chest as I twirled black strands of his clean, soft hair in my hands. He nibbled playfully on my lip and a soft moan of sheer pleasure escaped my lips as I stood up onto the tips of me Converse sneakers to meet his lips again when he pulled away slowly. I could feel him smiling as I kissed him again and he slid his hand into the back pocket of my faded jeans as I let the pure desire and love I felt for him course through me-

I heard someone clear their throat loudly and angrily. We pulled apart quickly blushing scarlet as we feared it was a teacher, but instead, it was someone much, much worse. Someone disgusting and annoying. The devil himself, in my opinion. Jason walked past us briskly, his fuming expression as hard as stone, "This is a fucking hallway, not a porn movie set," he growled flicking his hair irritably from his face as he turned into the Art classroom and slammed the door with unnecessary force.

"I fucking hate that stupid piece of-" Will snapped.

I put my fingertip on Will's soft perfect lips and shushed him, "He's not worth it," I whispered before pecking him lightly. Will sighed and ran his fingers through his curly hair, looking deadly fierce but so damn sexy at the same time, "Let's go," I urged him tugging on his hand and he nodded stiffly, trying to control his ferocious temper. That only multiplied by a gazillion when it was directed at Jason. We entered the classroom holding hands loosely. My eyes met with Jason's as he looked up at me, his eyes as cold and blue like a storm as he glared at me from beneath the dirty blonde hair that hung over his eyes as his head was bent over his white page. I glared back, mastering as much hate as I possibly could.

"Hello Piper and Will!" said Mrs. Phillie from the front of the classroom where she stood smearing blue paint on a canvas using her fingertips. The painting was of a magnificent, exotic and beautiful bird taking flight over destruction and famine as it flies over burning villages, animal stampedes and mushroom explosions.

"Hey Mrs. P," said Will and I in unison, Will's tone was a little more cheerful voice than it'd been a few minutes ago. Mrs. Phillie grinned affectionately at us before returning to her canvas.

"Oh yes, you weren't here when I explained today's task," she began, Will and I grinned at each other and smiled coyly, "today you can either paint, sketch, oil paint, any artistic instrument you want to use to portray the tasks theme which is: My Heart's Joy," she said smiling, "Good luck! The due date is a month from now," she said with her sweet high-pitched voice as she wiped her paint-covered fingertips on her black over-sized painting t-shirt. She was wearing leopard-print leggings underneath. Peculiar, but stylish.

We sat at a table on the far right hand side, three tables from the last table which is where Jason and Drew sat. I glanced at them for a split second before sitting down, Drew was leaning towards Jason enthusiastically twirling strands of her platinum black hair around her finger and talking his ear off while he stared plainly at his page barely acknowledging her existence. Will and I sat and stared at the plain A2 white paper in front of us waiting for that outburst of artistic inspiration that would be like "WHAM! HEY! I GOT IT!" kinda thing.

Mrs. Phillie walked towards us, beaming at us as the big pink ribbon on her head dangled over her forehead, "Any idea, my dears?" she asked warmly.

"Um..." I began then sighed and slouched my shoulders, "none." I mumbled.

She laughed and patted my shoulder affectionately, probably leaving blue fingerprints on it, but hey. Will cleared his throat, "Since the theme is My Heart's Joy… well," he said and a smile spread over his lips, "my heart's joy is my love for Piper and I don't think there's a canvas in the world big enough for me to portray that," he said, blushing slightly. My heart seemed soar and I swear if I we were alone I would throw myself into his arms and make love to him. Will only said those sweet lovey-dovey things to me when we were alone, mostly curled up in my bed or his. And now, he was blushing as he said it in front of a teacher.

Mrs. Phillie clasped her hands together and giggled, "Aren't you just a dear!" she exclaimed and I playfully pinched Will's cheek he blushed even more as he held my hand and kissed my palm.

The wonderful moment was ruined by Jason's presence, "Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked Mrs. Phillie in a low, cold tone.

"Yes, puppet," she replied but he was out the door before she could respond.

I glared at Jason's as he slammed the door behind him, again.

Moody asshole.

"You can spend the lesson brain-storming this lesson," Mrs. Phillie said before walking around the classroom glancing over students' shoulder and making suggestions. Some students were also walking around and chatting with their friends. That's the awesome thing about this classroom: minimal rules, maximum fun and creativity.

"Do you wanna walk around a little?" Will suggested his body to face me as he rested his hand on my lap.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed standing up and we began walking around the large classroom. Glancing at magnificent art created by other students who had graduated the previous year that now spread out like a collage on the walls, "that looks really good, Stephanie," I said glancing at the basic sketch of a beautiful horse running through an open field sketched perfectly on Stephanie's page. She was a brilliant horse rider, most of her art consisted of horses.

"Thanks, Piper!" she said grinning broadly as she glanced at her boyfriend, Ian's art which was a sketch of a large St. Bernard.

"Animal lovers," said Will winking at them. Ian chuckled; I realized he and Stephanie were holding hands under the table. They'd been dating for three years. Darn brilliant for teenagers.

The door opened and Jason walked in, looking smug and relaxed with that usual idiotic goofy-grin on his face. Was he PmSing or something?! One minute he's like a lion with a thorn in its paw! Then the next he's smiling like the sun shines out of his a$$. Our eyes met again and he stared at me like I didn't exist.

Perfect.

Just like how it was before this whole mess. I stayed out of his way and he stared out of mine. We were barely aware of each other's existence. That's the way it SHOULD be. The way things belonged. The natural order. Well, before we defied the laws of normality and slept together, but I had to focus on forgetting that. I wouldn't let that mistake torture me. No matter how much I wanted to crawl out of my own skin, I could only freak out when I was on my own, not in front of Will who deserved a good, sane girlfriend. Not the psycho I had broken down and become this morning when I wept.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asked latching his thumb onto the back of my jeans and stroking my skin.

I blinked rapidly and smiled, "Just trying to get some inspiration," I replied. We carried on walking around the classroom and at some stage we walked past Jason and Drew. Drew was drawing a… cheer-leading outfit?

Jason's page consisted of absolutely ridiculous scribbles that could've ranged from being vomit or a giant fingerprint. I had absolutely no idea. Will and I glanced at each other and I bit my lip hard to stop from bursting out loud, as we walked away from them Will whispered loudly in my ear (probably hoping that Jason would hear), "His work looks like he dipped a spider in black paint and let it dance across his page!" he said laughing and I burst out laughing, too until my eyes literally began watering.

**Great news everyone next up: Jason's pov and then it will continue to switch between Piper and Jason .Originally by SunnyChic on Bathroom Wall who got it adopted from Livingabeautifuldisaster who i adopted it from**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	13. I love how much you hate me 13

~J/:I love how much you hate me~**  
**

**_JASONS Point of View _**

"C'mon dude, hurry it up," said Percy impatiently, I glared at his reflection in the mirror as he stood behind me while I wet my hands and ran them through my hair until the perfect style was achieved.

"It takes time to look this good," I murmured chuckling as he rolled his eyes and began walking out. I groaned, grabbed my gym bag then followed him out of the change rooms. Ahead of us I could see Piper and… what was her name again? Jewel? Lazel? I'm dunno, whatever. She had gold and cinnamon hair. Rachel and Drew often referred to her as "Gem-freak" Yeah, very mature. I stared at Piper's butt in those tight faded jeans she was wearing… she had a fricken great, firm and toned ass. I would know.

I grinned at the memory of last night. To be honest, before last night I barely knew who she was. Nor did I care. Not that I care now, it's just she's… intriguing. Weird. Sarcastic. Fierce. She really did seem to hate everything that had happened between us last night, could've fooled me though, the way she was practically the one leading the show the entire night and I was just enjoying the ride… literally. For once, it had actually almost been a challenge keeping up with a girl. We got through five condoms! Fricken record! The most I'd gotten through was three and a half (it burst) with Rachel and Drew… at the same time. However, Ppier could've given them both a run for their money, it was literally condom after condom after condom… I was slightly relieved when she finally passed out on top of me and I was too exhausted to pull my usual disappearing act (leave before they wake up… to avoid all the morning chit-chatter as they often attempt to get another round or try string me into a relationship. Never.). But I definitely had a damn good time.

When she woke up in the morning, I was still asleep. I could hear her whisper frantically, "NO NO NO!" but I focused on shutting her out and falling back to sleep. I was absolutely knackered. After a few seconds she made a disgusted sound at the back of her throat then fell back on the bed with her back turned to me. I got a glimpse of her body beneath the covers… curved and slightly pale bare back and the black lace underwear I had slipped back onto her body when she passed out.

Her reaction to waking up next to me was the most surprising and peculiar experience I'd ever had when waking up next to a girl I'd banged the previous night. These were the usual reactions, either they: A) Begged for more B) Tried to suggest us having lunch or dinner that day and perhaps being a couple. Yeah, sure. Not. (I don't see the logic behind tying yourself to one girl, when you can have wonderful one night stands with lots of girls. C'mon, think people!) C) Thanked me for breaking their virginity. (I'm happy to be of service)

But Piper went insane. She was like a raving lunatic as she yelled, grabbed fistfuls of her hair in frustration, looked at me like she would give anything to murder me with her bare hands. She even punched me! I must admit, it hurt like a bitch.

She really and truly despised me. She loathed me. She even said the previous night had been a mistake. Ouch. I thought the previous night was darn brilliant… I even offered to sleep with her again, maybe if I helped refresh her memory she wouldn't be so hostile, but she DECLINED. Huh?! What's cooking with this girl? The best conclusion I could come up with is maybe she's a lesbian. That's it. That makes the most sense. Maybe she and that blonde chick have a little something going on… mmm… that would be really hot to watch.

Before the previous night, at school, in Biology she was just that quiet, annoyingly smart girl that was didn't care about me as much as I didn't care about her and sat next to that toned blonde chick… the one she threw a party for… Anna ? Annie Bell? Whatever. In gym Piper had just been that flippin' fast runner that was actually probably almost as good as I am at running. Well, today's lesson she kicked my ass, but… well… I hadn't had breakfast this morning so I'm sure that affected my running abilities. Definitely. In Art class, she and that other guy… Dill? I dunno. He was a skater boy, whenever I drove past the skate park he was always there with some other guy, skating the day away… now that I think about it, Piper had always been there too. Lying on the grass with that gold and cinnamon haired girl (Lazel or something), as they both watched the boys and cheered.

Well, whoever this Dill or whatever was, I actually hadn't taken much note of him my whole life. Except he often stared at me like he wanted to kill me, probably just jealous or something. I had thought of them both as kiss-ass teacher's pets the way the spoke to Mrs. Phillie like she was their best friend or something.

At lunch in the cafeteria, to my unpleasant surprise, I had seen him kiss her this morning… and she liked it as he grabbed her and placed her on his lap. So she wasn't a lesbo. She had a boyfriend. An average nobody in my opinion, I had frowned as I watched them. She was blushing as she twirled strands of his hair around her finger. Who is this guy, anyway? I had actually been hoping she would come to her senses, realize how great last night was, and run back to me groveling and begging for more. But nothing. She seemed to hate me more every second of the day and I found it very… entertaining. She was… a challenge. A puzzle I had no idea how to fit together. A complicated code I couldn't decipher. I must admit, I enjoy pissing her off. I get a strange kick out of watching her nostrils flare, her eyes narrow and the colors in her eyes kinda darkens, her jaw muscles clench tightly and her hands ball into fists. It's really hilarious!

She would come around, eventually. They always do.

"Oh damn… who's that fly new girl?" Percy asked as we walked towards the school building. Piper and the "Gem-freak" girl had walked towards Coah Hedge's sports office where he and Mrs. Willow, the school shrink, were standing with… who was she?

"No idea," I murmured staring at the girl, she had curly brown hair tied back and she looked like she'd stepped out of a fashion magazine. I could already picture the glares she'd receive from Drew and Rachel.

"She looks pretty hot!" Percy said winking at me, "Are you going to give her the royal Goode High welcome?" he asked punching me lightly on the arm.

I laughed and shrugged, "If she's up to standard. I don't just sleep with *anyone*.I can't see her face from this far," I replied narrowing my eyes trying to see her face as she, Piper and cinnamon-haired girl began walking towards the school building, several meters in front of us. A part of me was hoping that Piper would turn around and realize I was walking behind her… preferably she'd finally come to her senses like I was expecting. Maybe she needed a little reminder of what she was missing out on, I pretended I was hot and began fanning myself with my top making sure I revealed my stomach which I was pretty darn proud of. Hitting the gym six times a week, football and water polo had great physical benefits.

To my disappointment, it wasn't Piper that turned around to face me, but instead it was the fashionable new girl. Darn it. She glanced at me, inhaled sharply then whispered something to Piper who turned around and the moment our eyes met, her eyes narrowed to slits and turned around and began walking faster. Gee, it's SO not obvious you're talking about me. How very subtle. Not.

Suddenly they stopped and the new girl seemed to be begging for something and Piper looked defiant. I saw a flicker of annoyance in the new girl's expression as she turned to the gold and cinnamon haired chick and said something to her, glancing at me every few seconds as she spoke. The golden haired girl turned to Piper and held her arm tightly, Piper yanked it away, said something with an apologetic look on her face before walking away towards the school building without even so much as a second glance in my direction.

Great, the one I actually wanted to speak to was walking away, and the two girls that I couldn't give a damn about were standing and facing us. Waiting for something. The new girl was smiling broadly at us and the other girl had an expression like she'd been sentenced to prison or something and when we were closer she cleared her throat, "Uh, Jason?" she said in a strained voice.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Yeah?" I replied.

"This is Natasha-"

"Tasha!" the new girl corrected stretching out her hand to me, a gold ring glistened on her thumb, was she Donald Trump's daughter or something? "I'm new here," she added.

I grinned and shook her hand, "Welcome, I'm Jason," I replied.

"And I'm Percy," Percy added enthusiastically as he reached his hand out and she reluctantly let go of my hand and shook his for a split second.

"We should get going," said the gold and cinnamon haired stiffly as she began walking away, looking relieved.

Tasha pouted and rolled her eyes, "Aw c'mon Hazel," that's her name, Hazel, "what's a few more minutes gonna do?" she said in her creamy voice with a Texan accent.

"Where you from?" I asked.

"Dallas Texas," she said giggling. What was so funny?

Hazel rolled her eyes, "See ya," she said walking away. Tasha glared at her and sighed.

"I'll see you around Jason, it was nice meeting you!" she said grinning and batting her eyelashes like there was a bright light being shined in her eyes before hurrying off after Hazel.

"Man, I would tap that," Percy said licking his lips and running his hand through his black hair as he stared at Tasha's retreating figure. She was pretty, no doubt. Just very typical… but if she wanted the royal Goode High welcome, issued by yours truly, and then I would happily oblige.

Once we were inside the school building, the hallways were starting to clear up and Percy headed off towards Geography (A.K.A the pits of hell) and I walked to Art (A.K.A free lesson). Before I turned into the hallway the Art classroom was situated in, I heard a high-pitched and very feminine giggle that sounded very familiar… oh yes, that was how Piper would giggle every time I would kiss and nibble on her neck last night. She was extremely ticklish.

I turned into the hallway and my jaw clenched at the sight before me. That Dill guy had Piper pinned against the lockers, they both had their eyes closed and he was kissing her like her lips were his lifeline or something as tightened his grip around her waist. She let out a soft moan and my nostrils flared. That's the same sound she'd made when *I* had kissed her. I watched as he began to pull away but she stood up on her toes to meet his lips again as she twirled strands of his hair in her hands. I don't know why, but it felt almost like it was betrayal as I watched her kiss him. So what if he was her boyfriend? It was me she was in the sack with last night, not him. I wasn't used to this. I wasn't used to a girl not being like putty in my hands after I'd slept with them. Worst of all, I wasn't used to them actually running back to their boyfriend afterwards and hating ME. This Piper Mclean wasn't like anything I'd ever encountered before and as I watched them my frustration grew rapidly as Dill's hand slipped into the back pocket of her jeans and he squeezed her-

Alright that did it, I cleared my throat loudly and they pulled apart at the speed of lightening, both of them blushing scarlet. I have no idea why, but I was feeling absolutely livid as I walked past them and said, "This is a fucking hallway, not a porn movie set."

I plopped myself down on the seat, Drew smiled at me, her lips glistening with freshly applied pink lip-gloss. I faked a smile for her and listened half-heartedly as the old wind bag, Mrs. Willow, informed us of the task: My Heart's Joy.

What the hell.

Physically, I guess my heart's joy in the literal sense, would probably be blood. Since it pumps blood around the body, right? So is that what I must draw? Blood pumping through veins? Oh well. I sighed and shrugged and began drawing lines tube-shaped lines across the A2 page, that I hoped resembled veins. The door opened and Piper and her boyfriend walked into the classroom, holding hands. Sheesh, did they need to broadcast it that they were dating? Get a grip.

I glared at her and when our eyes met, she gave me a look of pure loathing as they sat three tables ahead of Drew and I. Drew seemed to notice how I'd looked at Piper and she leaned towards me, twirling her hair around her finger, "She's a bitch, isn't she?"

Bitch? Whoa… well, she was harsh, moody, strange and permanently angry with me but I didn't know if I would actually classify her as a bitch. I shrugged and didn't respond to Kendra as I held the pencil awkwardly in my hand tracing it along the page as I colored in the tubes to create the look of blood, "What are you drawing?" Drew asked staring at the page.

"Blood running through veins," I replied casually.

Her eyebrows shot up and she nodded slowly, "Uh… cool… it looks, wonderful. You could... uh… give Picasso a run for his money!" she said patting and stroking my thigh under the table. Her hand remained there and I didn't bother to remove it. I'd long gotten used to Drew's affection. She and I had dated for the longest period I had ever been with a girl: A month. Although we'd broken up we still had great sex together whenever we felt like it, sometimes at odd hours of the night. Heck, if I asked her right now we'd walk off to my car and do it. It was a great relationship. She practically worshipped me. Although I'd dumped her so long ago, she'd never stopped trying to get back together.

Not gonna happen.

Relationships are a strenuous effort I do not wish to burden myself with. I stared at her page; she'd drawn a cheerleading outfit. Surprise surprise. I watched as Mrs. Willow walked to the desk where Piper and her boyfriend were sitting, she asked them what ideas they had in mind. I craned my neck to glance at their pages, which were white and empty. Piper said she had none, the boyfriend, however, said, "Since the theme is My Heart's Joy… well my heart's joy is my love for Piper and I don't think there's a canvas in the world big enough for me to portray that." What the hell? Who says lame crap like that anyway? Where does this guy get his lines, from Midsummer Night's Dream or something? What a loser.

Piper smiled with so much affection in her eyes as she pinched his cheek and he kissed her palm. They made me sick, "What's with those two, anyway?" I whispered fiercely to Kendra who was texting on her mobile.

"Who?" she asked and I jerked my head towards Piper and her boyfriend, "Oh Piper and Will?" she asked frowning. So that was his name. Gay.

"Yeah, they're like practically screwing each other everywhere they go it's so fricken annoying!" I snapped and Drew frowned so I continued, "you should have seen them in the hallway, kissing and shoving each other against the lockers. It was disgusting," I said glaring at their backs.

Drew scoffed, "You and I have done much worse!"

I frowned, "Like what?" I demanded, I was feeling furious.

Kendra giggled as she pulled out her nail file from her pencil bag and began perfecting her glistening silver nails, "Well you and I have had sex in the change rooms, behind the bleachers, in empty classrooms… what's the big deal?" she asked shrugging.

"Well..." I said feeling deflated, "that's different." I mumbled.

Drew stared at my stony face, watching as my fierce gaze pierced the back of Piper's head. A shocked expression settled over her face and she slowly placed the nail file on the table, "Are you… jealous?" she asked.

Her words were like a slap and I jerked upright in my seat. What she said hit a nerve and I opened and closed my mouth trying to string together a rational sentence, "You're smoking pot," I said slowly and she grinned looking relieved, "Why would I be jealous of them? They're nothing to me. I just wish they'd keep the public displays of affection to a minimum," I said. Drew seemed happy with my response and she returned back to her nails. I could feel my heart thundering in my chest as Drew's words floated in my ears. I needed to think.

Alone.

I stood up and excused myself out of the classroom as fast as I could. I couldn't stomach watching those two anymore. I practically ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face then stared at my reflection, what was happening to me? I gripped the sink firmly, my knuckles protruding sharply against my skin as I tried to focus. That one night stand with Piper was resulting to be more trouble than it was worth. Kendra's words made me uneasy again as they pierced into my mind. I exhaled slowly; staring intently into my own eyes in the mirror and spoke very firmly, "I, Jason Ross Grace, am not jealous of anything or anyone."

As I stared at my reflection to in the mirror, I finally came to a rational and perfectly normal conclusion to the anger I was feeling:

Okay, whenever I slept with a girl, they were usually all over me for the next couple of weeks. Sometimes I often had to fake my grandmother's death to get some space. Piper was different, she hated me afterwards. She didn't want to see nor speak to me at all. This was confusing me. That's all. And on top of that I hadn't had sex in eight days until last night, and last night's sex was mind blowing so obviously my body wanted more of it… from her especially. I was NOT jealous, I was simply confused and a little intrigued that this girl who was practically a nobody at school, wasn't worshipping me after I'd devoted an entire night of great sex with her.

That's all.

I was simply confused. Not jealous. I mean, okay, she was pretty and had a smoking body but I've slept with dozens of gorgeous girls and THEY all had the reaction I expected afterwards. Piper was just… odd. I can't even understand why she would choose to run back to that average joe of a boyfriend that she has, Will (gay) when she'd been with me. I was ten times the man he would ever be. Plus, I'm sure he couldn't even nearly satisfy her the way I did.

I grinned at my reflection, I liked my conclusion. It made more sense. CONFUSION. That's the emotion I'd felt coursing through my veins when they were kissing, not jealousy or anger like Drew had said. After wetting my hands and styling my hair again, I grinned at my reflection then walked out of the bathroom. I walked slowly back to class, but when I turned the corner into the hallway where the Art classroom was situated I bumped into someone and their books scattered all over the floor.

Tasha.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized gently touching my forearm as I bent down to gather her books.

"No sweat," I replied standing up and handing her the books and she grinned broadly at me.

"You're so sweet," she said taking the books and giggling. What was so funny? Whenever girls did that, it kinda made me nervous. Was there something on my face? Maybe my fly was undone? I glanced down at my dark blue jeans: perfectly zipped up, "I... uh… I was wondering, if you're not doing anything later tonight?" she asked, blushing slightly but she looked very confident. Even the way she stood exuded confidence. I'm sure she'd never been rejected by a guy before, she did have everything guys wanted: Nice body, cute face and lots of money.

"No plans yet… and you?" I replied.

She giggled again, "Nothing, well since I'm new here and stuff… would maybe like to show me around?" she asked. Very bold and upfront. She doesn't beat around the bush. I'll definitely be showing her the inside of my bedroom, that's for sure.

I grinned, "Sure, I'd love to. How does a movie tonight at seven sound?" I offered glancing over her, nice tight jeans, cute gold top and... wow, diamond earrings. Yeah, she's loaded.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "well, here's my number," she said scribbling digits at the corner of her notepad then she tore it off then handed to me, "my driver can take us, if you like?"

"No, it's cool," I replied, "I'll pick you up," I said.

"Okay, awesome," she said sounding a little breathless, "I can't wait. I gotta go!" she said kissing my cheek briefly before hurrying off. I watched her walk away. Nice. I'll be tapping that. Shweet.

I strolled back to Art grinning and in no rush at all. What's the worst Mrs. Willow would do anyway? Smear paint on my cheek and call me a bad boy? My mind was locked on tonight with Tasha. I was getting my old self back. No more of this petty crap with Piper, she can go fuck her weirdo boyfriend for all I care.

I walked into the classroom grinning as I anticipated the great night ahead. When my eye's met with Piper's, I felt nothing. I looked at her the same way I would have when she was just the usual nobody before last night. I sat down next to Drew and genuinely smiled at her before returning to my beautiful art. This stuff was a guaranteed A! "You look much happier," she said drawing the school emblem on the cheerleading outfit on her page.

"I am," I replied cheerfully, "I got a date tonight, with that new girl Tasha." As I said, Drew and I weren't together; we were just Bed Buddies and friends. Although she was always trying for us to get back together, deep down she knew it wasn't possible.

"Oh. Have fun," she replied casually, not taking her eyes off her page. I suddenly like someone was standing behind me, then Piper and walked forward both of their eyes on my Art. Julie bit her lip and kept walking. I'm sure they were both jealous they hadn't thought of this brilliant artistic idea on my page. Ha!

I watched as her boyfriend leaned towards her and whispered loudly, "His work looks like he dipped a spider in black paint and let it dance across his page!" they then both burst out laughing hysterically. Piper even wiped tears from her eyes as they sat back at their desk.

I felt rage course through my body as my hands balled into fists and the pencil in my hand snapped in half. HOW DARE THEY?! My Art was fucking awesome.

That's it.

Piper's precious lover boy would pay for that. Oh and would he pay.

* * *

**Its a special someones bday coming up on Friday March 15 so i most likey wont be updating until the week after my bday. In your reviews leave me how old u think im turning and the winner will get an exclusive sneak peek chapter. Originally by SunnyChic on Bathroom Wall who got it adopted from Livingabeautifuldisaster who i adopted it from**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	14. I love how much you hate me 14

~J/:I love how much you hate me~**  
**

**(~Piper's Point of View~)**

The rest of the day went by smoothly, I grinned like a child on Christmas morning when I realized that I had no more classes with Jason. God is good.

After Art class, Will wanted to kiss me goodbye before he rushed off to Dramatic Arts, but I turned my cheek towards him, he frowned in surprise with a slightly hurt look in his eyes and I said, "We wouldn't want that idiot Jason to get all angry again."

Will scoffed, "I don't give a damn if he gets angry, I hope he actually does! Then I can officially kick his ass," he said hotly, his jaw muscles clenching.

I cupped his face in my hands, "Look at me," I ordered and his blue eyes met with mine, "He is not worth it. Never has been, never will be, are we clear?" I demanded.

He chuckled, "Yes ma'am," he replied. I glanced quickly around the hallway, no sign of Jason, and then pecked his lips lightly before saying goodbye then heading off to History with Miss Devon. She was young, probably twenty-five and very stylish. She belonged on the catwalk, not teaching this dull subject. Although she often made it interesting. I took my usual seat, Katie hadn't arrived yet. I watched the class fill in as I took out my notepad and History notes. Katie walked in, with her earphones plugged into her ears as she mouthed the words to whichever song she was listening to. She grinned at me as she ran her hand through her voluminous dark brown curls… I must admit, I envied her hair. My own hair was a sad excuse for brown and it was permanently straight and hung just past my shoulders. It had faded in the Californian sun, when I first arrived from New York it was a nice rich dark brown and reached the middle of my back in length, but being on the track team made me cut it shorter. My bun had often come loose during races and having long hair flying around me while I ran was awfully distracting and not as glorious as it looked when the girls on Baywatch did it.

Katie sat down and greeted me, "What were you listening to?" I asked as she pulled out her earphones.

"Gym Class Heroes," she said folding her earphones around her iPod as she stuffed it into her pencil case.

I smiled, "I love them," I said scribbling the date at the top of my notepad.

"Yeah, me too," she replied, "I really want to go buy their new CD!"

"I've got it," I said and her eyes widened, "you can copy it, if you like," I offered.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed as Miss Devon walked in and greeted us, she looked stylish as usual, wearing a denim dress with a red belt around her waist and matching red heels with her dark black hair cut into a neat bob. Rumor has it she and Jason had a little interlude at the beginning of the year. I shuddered then I listened half-heartedly as she listed all the important dates of the French Revolution. Katie took notes and listened intently. I felt a little guilty and began writing notes too, I guess I should pay more attention to the French Revolution considering Will was half French… but heck, he could barely speak French.

"So what are you doing this afternoon?" Katie asked after Miss Devon told us to answer the questions in Task 2 in our text books.

My stomach twisted uncomfortably as I realized Annabeth and I were going off to the mall to buy the Morning After pill, "Going to the mall," I said in a slightly strained voice.

"Can I join you?" Katie asked, smiling sweetly. My mind worked fiercely as I tried to find an excuse to stop her from joining us… it would surely raise suspicions if she saw me buying the Morning After considering it wasn't Will that I slept with the previous night… And she'd know I'm lying if I said I did sleep with him since Will told them at lunch that I had locked myself in my bedroom and slept through the rest of the party, "Hello? Earth to Piper?" said Katie giggling.

I smiled weakly, "Yeah sure," I said faintly, "It'll be fun," I added and she beamed at me.

"Fantastic, I definitely need some new clothes," she said gesturing at what she was wearing. What she wore was perfectly fine to me: white shorts and a black tank top.

* * *

When the bell rang Katie and I walked outside in the bright, warm sunlight as students hurried home and others to the change rooms preparing for sports practice, "I told Annabeth I'd meet her here," I said to Katie as I searched through the mob of students looking for a head of culy blonde hair.

Annabeth arrived a few minutes later, walking with Will who winked at me and waved at Katie as they approached. I laughed inwardly, how strange, his current girlfriend and ex-girlfriend standing together. Katie and I were friends. Not great friends, because a part of me will always feel guilty for the way she and Will broke up: because of me. Another part of me was certain that sometimes when Will held my hand, kissed me, wrapped his arms around me or told me he loved me; I could see a flicker of resentment in her eyes… or was it sadness? She hadn't dated anyone ever since and that hurt me the most. Perhaps she was waiting for me to mess up or for Will to come to his senses… or maybe I was just a paranoid cow for even thinking these things about a girl who was nothing but kind, genuine and a good friend to me.

I felt guilt wash over me as she smiled at me, "There they are!" she said pointing at them and I grinned and nodded.

Annabeth walked up to me with an apologetic look in her eyes. Oh God. Had she let something slip? Had she told Will? Oh no, no, no. I would never forgive her if she did. I could feel the color draining from my face as my breath suddenly shortened. I stared at Will's face, he seemed calm though, "Pipes-" Annabeth began urgently.

"What? What happened?!" I asked in a fierce whisper frantically grabbing her shoulders.

Annabeth frowned at the panic in my tone, "Relax, Jules!" she mouthed so that Will and Katie who were chatting behind her couldn't hear, "I just wanted to tell you that I have voice lessons now, I'm sorry I completely forgot! I'll be done in an hour, and then I'll meet you at the mall," she said in her calm motherly tone that always soothed me. Annabeth was going to pursue a career in singing once we graduated; she was a brilliant singer with a smooth, perfect voice like no other. She sang at every school concert and was even the opening act for local bands that performed.

I exhaled slowly through my nose, absolutely relieved. For a second there I thought the cat was out of the bag, "Oh, okay, that's fine… and, uh, Katie will be joining us," I said, trying to keep my tone light and cheerful but I hoped that she could understand the message I was trying to telepathically send her.

"Okay, awesome!" she said turning her head to grin at Katie. I guess my telepathic messenger was faulty.

"So should we buy that *headache* tablet for your *mom* while we wait for you?" I said, praying that she understood the emphasis I put on the secret words in what I said.

"Headache tablet...?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Remember at lunch we spoke about getting your *mom" that *pill* for her *headache*?" I reminded her widening my eyes as Katie and Will frowned in confusion.

Realization set over Annabeth's face as she raised her eyebrows, "Oh! *that*, um, I'll quickly go buy it before I meet you guys," she said winking slightly, one could've mistaken it for a twitch.

I grinned and nodded, "Okay, great," I replied sighing with relief.

"Alrighty, I'll see you in an hour," Annabeth said pulling me into a tight hug and she whispered quickly in my ear, "I'll go buy it then give it to you later when we're alone," I nodded infinitesimally, she waved to Calvin and Gabbie as she half-ran to the Music classroom.

"We'll go grab some smoothies and maybe lunch while we wait for her," Katie suggested smiling and I nodded in agreement. I hadn't eaten anything besides the chip Will had shoved into my mouth earlier.

Will wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek as the car parking lot emptied, "I'm going to watch Evan's basketball game," he said tugging a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "let me know when you're done shopping then I'll come to your house," he suggested.

"Will do," I replied hugging him tightly and he pressed his lips against mine.

"I'll meet you in the car," Katie said giggling as she walked away, I immediately felt guilty"I have a feeling we just made it *very* awkward for her," I said biting my lip.

Will chuckled, "We've been together for eleven months and I kiss you every chance I get, she's totally cool with it," he said calmly, "Relax, baby," he whispered kissing me again as his warm tongue swept across my lower lip and prodded my mouth open making my head spin as his sweet taste made my heart overreact.

I pulled away gently and playfully tapped his nose with my index finger, "Very naughty," I said breathlessly as I waited for my heartbeat to steady, "You shouldn't kiss me so amazingly well in a car parking lot where I can't tear your clothes off."

He chuckled and brought his lips to my ear, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't look so amazingly beautiful and tempting," he scolded and I laughed, "You can tear my clothes off when I come to your house."

"You bet," I replied, "I better hurry, Katie's waiting, I love you," I said pecking his lips lightly.

"I love you more, I'll see you soon," Will said waving as I ran off towards my white Corolla, Katie's silver VW bug was parked next to mine and she was sitting in her car playing a Justin Timberlake CD, "Hey Kat," I said grinning at her as I shut my car door and put the key in the ignition.

"Ready to go?" she said leaning across her passenger seat as she rolled down the window.

"Yup," I replied turning on my air conditioner as I reversed out of the car park and drove out of the large black school gates with the school emblem on the gate. I turned on the radio and sang along the few words I knew to Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield with Katie's bug following a few meters behind me. We parked in the mall parking lot, and walked into the mall chatting about which restaurant we wanted to eat at.

We decided on Starbucks and walked up to the counter, "What do you wanna order?" Katie asked.

"I'm really craving a cappuccino, and you?"

"Hot chocolate," she said grinning. We placed our orders and bought four chocolate chip muffins, we sat at a table in the corner of the shop while we chatted about celebrities and how we wished we could go the Oprah show when she gives away free cars. I glanced at my mobile every few minutes, wishing Annabeth's lesson could finish early. The thought of… I gritted my teeth as Katie's voice faded away and I became engrossed in my painful thoughts… me possibly even having a baby… worst of all, Jason's… actually carrying a part of him inside me… his repulsive DNA… I could feel my face going pale again and I focused hard on suppressing the thoughts that made me feel ill. I couldn't freak out, yet. Not here. Not in front of Katie.

I listened half-heartedly as Katie rated all her favorite shops that she wanted to go to once Annabeth arrived. Speaking of which, where the hell was she?! I glanced at the time on my mobile, she should've been here at least four minutes ago, "Are you in a rush?" Katie asked frowning, "You keep checking the time every ten seconds."

I laughed nervously, "Nope, just wondering where Annabeth is, I wanna go shopping already!" I said faking enthusiasm. I want my god damn pill that's why.

"Does she know we're at Starbucks?" Katie asked taking a bite of her muffin.

"Ah, crap," I mumbled, "I'll text her now."

To: Annabeth  
From: Piper

Hey we're Starbucks!  
Where are u?!

I sent the message and drummed my fingers impatiently on the table, Katie slapped my hand lightly, "Chill, we'll shop!" she said laughing and I smiled weakly. I snatched my phone when it vibrated.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE: ANNABETH  
To: Julie  
From: Annabeth

I just got to the mall now!  
Traffic was insane.  
I'll go get the pill quickly,  
and then I'll come meet you.  
I'll be five minutes max.  
xxx

I sighed, "She'll be here in five minutes," I informed Katie and she nodded. I tried to relax and killed time by asking Katie which shops sold the best jeans. Jeans were my favorite item of clothing. Nothing made me feel better than wearing a good pair of jeans. I had dozens of pairs, in varieties of colors, shapes, designs, patterns etc. Sometimes when the weather was unbearable, shorts were my second option but skirts and dresses were my last resort, unless Annabeth forced me, usually threatening me with brutal physical violence. Sometimes if the weather really was scorching and there was NO wind, I would consider wearing a dress or skirt, but that was as rare as… Jason doing his own homework.

Finally I saw a tall, curly blonde haired girl enter the shop, looking slightly flushed and breathless as she winked at me, "Annabeth!" I said, a little louder than I had planned, but I was feeling extremely relieved.

"Hey girls!" she said approaching our table and sitting down, "miss me?" she asked giggling as she sat down and tied her hair into a wobbly bun.

Katie grinned, "Pipes was going bonkers!" she said rolling her eyes playfully.

I smiled, "I wanna go shopping already!" I exclaimed. What a lie. If Amy gave me the pill now, I could happily go home, but I needed to keep up the facade, "Do you wanna order anything, Annie?" I offered. Annabeth wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "Okay, let's go then." We exited Starbucks and headed to a boutique. Annabeth was walking on my left and Katie was on my right, suddenly I felt Annabeth's hand in mine and she placed a small box in my hand as she winked at me. I stared down at the object and grinned. The sacred pill at last! I shoved it into the back pocket of my jeans as we entered the boutique.

Shopping was quite a drag. I couldn't wait to just eat the pill already. Katie and Annabeth Ooh'd and Aah'd as they looked through a variety of dresses and skirts. NOT my turf, "Pipes! This would totally look gorgeous on you," Katie said holding up a short pale green dress. Just because green was my favorite color didn't mean I would settle to wear a dress in the color. I laughed nervously and shook my head.

"Oh, c'mon!" said Annabeth, "It'll match well with your eyes," she encouraged but I shook my head again.

"I hate dresses and skirts, you have to watch how you sit and if it's breezy outside you're screwed," I replied.

"Try it on," Annabeth said.

"Nope," I responded glancing at a glittering assortment of bangles.

"Piper I will cut off your great legs and sell them on eBay, you won't even be able to wear jeans once I'm through with you," she threatened in a low menacing voice and Katie buckled over laughing as she shoved the dress in my hands and pushed me into a changing booth. Darn. Those threats really did creep me out sometimes. I sighed as I shrugged out of my comfortable jeans and white t-shirt and into the short green dress that barely covered my butt and clung onto my chest like a bear hug. I groaned at my reflection.

"Come out!" Annabeth demanded and I poked my head out to glare at her, and then slowly dragged the red curtain across to reveal myself. Annabeth clasped her hands together like a proud parent and Katie grinned broadly.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" they said in unison.

"I look like I belong in the Playboy Mansion," I whined but they ignored me and insisted I buy it. More physical threats from Annabeth made me chicken out and I paid a fricken fortune for a dress that would gather dust in my wardrobe. Annabeth tried on a short red dress that shimmered and looked absolutely beautiful on her ad complimented her curly blond hair well. As she twirled around waiting for our opinions, I smiled as I realized she wasn't as terribly thin as she'd first been when we became friends. She was still tiny, probably the thinnest girl in our grade but she was very tall. A model's dream body with her pale freckle-less skin. Annabeth had suffered from an Eating Disorder for years and together when we became friends, we helped each other. She and Will helped me stop cutting and I helped her overcome her self-image issues. She was much better now, and so was I. Katie tried on a black strapless dress that I silently hoped Will would never see her in, or else he would drop me like a hot potato. She looked absolutely gorgeous and it hugged her like a second skin as her shiny brown curls hung on her shoulders and her tan skinned was emphasized well against the black sequins on the dress.

We shopped for another two hours; I happily bought three pairs of skinny jeans in black, white and dark purple. A lovely addition to the many pairs I already owned. I also bought underwear, a red and yellow tank top, silver flip-flops, plain blue jeans (the ones I was wearing were starting to fade) and a packet of Whispers for Will. Annabeth and Katie bought tons more than I did.

Finally, when their feet were aching, we decided to call it a day, "I'll see you guys later!" I said hugging them both after loading my shopping bags into my trunk then sighed in relief as I buckled my seatbelt and honked my horn lightly as Katie and Annabeth waved at me again then walked into their own cars.

I wasn't even aware of what song was playing as I rushed home to take my pill. I parked in the driveway and rushed inside the house laden with luggage as I opened the front door with my foot, the house was as filthy as I had left it and I groaned in frustration as I kicked aside beer bottles then rushed upstairs dumping all the bags on the floor. That was quite a workout; I was breathless as I ran downstairs and into the dirty kitchen where the mess was the worst. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap and with trembling hands as I opened the plastic that contained my lifesaving pill. I took a sip of water, threw the pill into the back of my throat and swallowed.

There.

It's done and over, I sighed and closed my eyes as a smile crept onto my lips.

I'm safe.

* * *

**Piper, Piper,Piper you have no idea whats coming Jason's got some tricks up his sleeve and can't wait to use them on you.**

**So sorry guys don't kill me! I had a really busy weekend but its cool because I'm officially on spring break,so hopefully that means more updates but I can't be sure because I might go on vacation. Thank you to all the lovely birthday reviews I appreciate your feedback. And uh funny story actually none of you guys guessed my correct age so that means no one got the sneak peek. Btw this story is nowhere near over. So stay tuned.****  
**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


	15. I love how much you hate me 15

~J/:I love how much you hate me~**  
**

**(~Piper's Point of View~)**

I emptied the rest of the water into the sink then leaned against the kitchen counter feeling the sweet emotion of relief wash over me. No evidence of last night remained. My body was currently being cleansed by the pill of anything that could potentially ruin my life and this morning I had removed the sheets and covers engulfed with Jason's scent and threw them into my laundry basket.

I glanced around the kitchen, this place was really filthy. Dirty dishes were stacked in the sink, chip packets, food platters and beer bottles covered every surface as well as the lounge which was probably the filthiest of them all. I sighed as I glanced out of the large kitchen window facing the sink and watched the sun begin to set and the sky turn lovely shades of orange and dark blue then began loading the dishes into the dishwasher, which killed about half an hour before I felt my mobile vibrate in my pocket.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE: WILL  
To: Piper  
From: Will

Still shopping luv?

To:Will  
From: Piper

Nope, got home abt half an hour ago,  
just cleaning up after the party last nyt.  
Love u

To: Piper  
From: Will

Can I come help u clean up?  
I feel bad that u gotta do it  
alone. Then we can get sum  
homewrk done afta.  
xxx

To: Will  
From: Piper

Yes plz! Thank u baby =]  
See u soon  
xox

I grinned as I sent the message then grabbed a large black plastic bag from the kitchen cupboard and began disposing of all the junk littered in my kitchen, the entire bag was full by the time the doorbell rang. I washed my hands, smoothed my hair and tied it up as I opened the front door and grinned at the only face I wanted to see, "Hey Pipes," said Will as pecked my lips lightly then walked inside. His eyes widened at the colossal mess my lounge was in.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I mumbled sarcastically and he chuckled.

"Let's get this place cleaned up before your dad gets home," he said gathering bottles off the beige carpet.

"My dad is in London, remember?" I replied as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed another black bag then placed the full one outside the back door of the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, with Lola, right?" he asked walking into the kitchen, arms full of bottles as I opened the black bag and he dumped them inside.

"Mhm," I replied. Lola was my father's fiancée, and she was the editor for a fashion magazine and the launch party was being held in London. I didn't like her, nor did I dislike her. I felt nothing, really. Don't get me wrong, she was sweet and she truly made an effort to reach out to me and play the whole stepmother role and try being best friends, but the feeling wasn't mutual. She was extremely beautiful and artificial, blonde hair, large dark brown eyes and a sculpted body (due to exercising six times a week and eating enough to food to barely sustain a small rat). I just felt a slightly betrayed by my father that only one year after my mother's death he's so eager to move on, thus when they offered me to come with them to London, I declined.

Will and I worked for a solid two hours cleaning and there were lots of unidentifiable stains on the lounge carpet so I had to vacuum too. By the time I finally wiped the last white granite kitchen counter, I was exhausted and Will was tying a knot on the last full black bag then he placed it outside the kitchen back door. I grabbed two Pepsi's and handed one to Will then we collapsed on the couch, exhausted but happy with our great work, "How was shopping?" Will asked taking a long sip.

I shrugged, "It was okay, Annabeth forced me to buy a ridiculously short dress," I mumbled rolling my eyes.

Will chuckled and raised his eyebrows, "Go Annabeth!" he cheered and I scoffed, "can you try it on for me?" he asked.

"No way! It's terrible," I groaned.

He pouted his lower lip and widened his eyes, "Please, Pipes?" he said softly.

"No," I said firmly shaking my head as he leaned closer towards me on the couch making my lean back against the arm rest. My heart began to accelerate as his perfect face was barely an inch from mine.

"Pretty please?" he whispered kissing my lips so lightly I wasn't sure if it was real. He trailed his lips down my neck then back up again and kissed my lips again, but much firmer. I placed the can on the floor and cupped his face as I kissed him back eagerly then he pulled away, "Pleeease?" he begged. My will power crumbled as I yearned to kiss him again.

"Fine," I grumbled, reluctantly standing up and stomping up the steps, "Ah, crap," I whispered, as I realized I'd forgotten to put on new bedding. I quickly rushed to the linen closet next to my father and Lola's bedroom then grabbed a peach colored bed set. I ran back to my room and slipped the peach sheet on the bed, threw on the matching duvet and pillow.

"Are you making the dress from scratch up there?" Will asked chuckling as I quickly fumbled through the shopping bags, grabbed the terrible dress and shrugged out of my clothes then slipped it on. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. Ugh. I looked like porn star. I nervously walked down the steps then into the lounge and cleared my throat. Will's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened, "Wow..." he said softly, "you… damn… uh, very… whoa," he mumbled.

"I told you it was ugly," I murmured blushing as I tugged on the hem of the dress in a sad attempt to make it longer.

"Are you kidding?!" Will scoffed, "It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he said placing his can on the coffee table then walking up to me, "You, my love, are much more beautiful than you give yourself credit for," he whispered wrapping his arms around my waist as his fingertips traced along the back of my thighs making my heart flutter.

"Mhm," I replied rolling my eyes, "Yeah, sure-" he cut me off by pressing his lips against mine and kissed me passionately. I practically melted as I knotted my fingers in his soft hair.

"I'll prove it to you," he murmured with his lips against mine as he placed his hand behind my knees, lifted my off the ground and cradled me to his chest as he began walking up the steps.

Will carried me into my bedroom and kicked the door closed with his foot, not breaking the kiss even once. He pushed the shopping bags aside with his foot as he lowered me onto my fresh bedding and we tossed and turned kissing until we were breathless. Will slipped the dress straps off my shoulder and his lips trailed down my neck, along my collar bone and shoulder, "Sorry sexy dress," he mumbled tugging the dress off me and tossing it aside, leaving me in a bra and underwear, "What lies *beneath* the dress is much, much sexier."

I grinned and gently pushed him onto his back and kissed his neck as his hands stroked my body and I played with his jet black hair in my hands while my heart hammered itself against my ribs. The perfect moment was ruined as my mobile began vibrating on my bedside table. Will groaned, "Ignore it," he mumbled.

"It could be important," I said in a strained voice as I grabbed the mobile and read the screen.

INCOMING CALL: ANNABETH

"Hey Annabeth," I mumbled.

"Hey! Did you drink it yet?" she asked in her sweet, cheerful voice.

"Yup," I replied, I had to keep my answers short in order not to raise suspicion of what we're talking about.

"Still not planning to tell Will?" she asked.

"Ha!" I scoffed, "Never," I was finding extremely hard to focus as Will winked at me and I grinned back.

"I just hope he doesn't find out," Annabeth replied, "where is he anyway?" she inquired.

"Here with me," I replied biting my lip as Will kissed my neck.

"Oh tell him I say hey!" she said as I squirmed as Will's kisses travelled further down my neck.

"Mhm," I replied pursing my lips together.

"I have a performance-" Annabeth's words were cut short by a moan that involuntarily escaped my lips as Will kissed my soft spot, "Uh… am I interrupting something?"

I giggled, "No, not at all! Well… uh, kinda… yeah..." I whispered blushing and Will chuckled.

Annabeth laughed, "Well, I'll leave you to it! Call me later tonight, when you're done sinning!" she joked. Finally when we hung up, Will and I resumed our make out. I felt a thousand times more emotional because I was betraying his trust, but I knew, no matter how guilty I felt, I would be kissing the relationship goodbye if I confessed. And a life without Will wasn't a life at all. Afterwards, we lay in my bed holding each other as I rested my head against his chest and we talked softly feeling tired but happy, "I love you," Will whispered kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too," I replied smiling and yawning as I curled my body even closer towards him. He twirled a lock of my hair around his finger and grinned.

"I love the color of your hair," he murmured.

I scoffed, "Mhm, sure, worn out brown is *really* awesome," I muttered sarcastically.

He chuckled, "It's lovely. Kinda chocolate-ish, I think it's perfect," he said kissing my hair again and I blushed. I held his hand in mine and played with his fingers. There was a vast comparison between our skin tones. Mine was tan, but not as tanned as I should be for a person living in sunny California. Will was a beautiful shade of cream. I would trade for his skin color for mine any day. His skin tone originated from his father, Pierro, being Italian with light cream skin and black hair. He was extremely good looking. I could understand why Will's mother, Helena, fell for him the day she first saw him when she set foot in Italy on a school trip in her last year. Helena was born and raised in England, and her hair was naturally blonde and she had pale blue eyes. The twins, Will and Ginger, both looked identical to their father in every way; except they didn't inherit his dark brown eyes instead they had pale blue eyes like their mother. Travis, was the twins' big brother, who was currently in college on a basketball scholarship, had taken after his mother's features mostly, except his hair was strawberry-blonde. After Ginger dyed her hair strawberry-blonde, Will and his father were the only two remaining with jet black curly hair.

"One day when we have kids, I hope they look exactly like you," I said softly.

He chuckled, "No ways. I want a daughter that looks just like you. She'd be absolutely perfect," he whispered tilting my head up to meet his gaze and my heart rate accelerated when my eyes met with the warm blue eyed gaze lined with thick black eyelashes. He closed his eyes and brought his lips to mine again tracing his fingertips along my stomach making me shudder. After ten more minutes of sweet kisses and casual chatter Will's stomach grumbled, "I'm hungry," he said grinning.

I smiled, "Me too, let's go downstairs," I suggested as Will untangled his arms form my body and stood up from the bed and stretched. No matter how many times I'd seen him naked, I still blushed scarlet. He was too perfect. He casually slipped on clothes as I stood up and walked to my wardrobe where I grabbed my jeans and tank top. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen, flicking on the lights as we went, "What do you wanna eat?" I asked opening the refrigerator door.

Will shrugged, "Filet mignon with a side dish of deep-sea caviar, thanks," he said playfully wrapping his arms around me and lifting me off the ground and placing me on the kitchen counter, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this," he said casually as I sighed and crossed my legs waiting patiently.

"Alright then, chef," I said as he winked at me then searched through the pantry and retrieved a packet of smoked beef chips.

"Do you have any bread rolls?" he asked placing two plates on the counter. I nodded and pointed at the bread bin. After getting the rolls, he grabbed a knife and cut four rolls in half and placed two on each plate, "now watch the master," he said grinning broadly as he opened the packet of chips, grabbed a handful of them then placed the chips in all four rolls. He used up almost half the packet of chips stuffing them into the bread rolls and chuckled at the confused expression on my face. What on earth was he doing? "And, BHAM!" he said placing the last chip in the roll.

"Uh… I'm actually not that hungry," I said with a nervous laugh as I hopped off the kitchen counter but he held my hand firmly.

"Just try it, it's really good, I promise!" he said grabbing a roll from one of the plates and handing it to me. I wrinkled my nose and sighed as I took a bite and chewed… savoring it as the chips crunched and the soft roll melted away in my mouth… and... it wasn't too bad. It was actually pretty good and I eagerly took another bite.

"This is pretty darn good," I said after swallowing and he nodded proudly as he took a huge bite of his own roll.

"Compliments to camping with Travis and running out of decent food," he said chuckling. We sat in the lounge and watched Heroes. Afterwards we finished eating we sat outside on the porch steps drinking cranberry juice.

"Can I spend the night?" Will asked as we washed our dishes.

I sighed and shook my head sadly, "Sorry, I have track practice at 6AM tomorrow morning and with you around I won't get a wink of sleep," I said chuckling.

"I'll behave," he begged standing behind me and resting his chin on my shoulder as I wiped the dishes, I turned my face slightly and raised my eyebrows skeptically, "I promise," he said laughing and I sighed and surrendered.

"Alrighty," I said kissing his cheek, "what're you gonna tell your mom?" I asked.

"I'll tell her I'm sleeping at Seth's," he said casually as he walked to the house phone and began dialing as I gestured to him that I'd be upstairs. When I reached my bedroom I grabbed my history file from my bag and sat at the white wooden built-in desk across from my bed where my laptop sat. I sighed as I began finished off task 2, then Will walked with his own school bag he'd retrieved from his car a minute ago and he too began his homework. Math. Yuck.

Finally at 11PM, we finished, red-eyed and yawning. I wore my red sweatpants and a white spaghetti strap too before flicking off the lights, making the bedroom semi-dark as the moonlight shone in and I joined Will who lay quietly in my bed with his eyes closed, "Good night," I whispered as he pulled my body closer to his and rested his chin on my head.

"I love you, Pipes," he whispered.

"I love you too, Will," I replied resting my cheek against his bare chest. Nothing could be more satisfying then just being held in his arms as the sounds of nature outside were the only music in this moonlit night. We were silent for a few minutes and slowly drowsiness began to engulf me. When my alarm clock rang at 5AM, my eyes felt like they weighed 5 pounds and were filled with sand. Wonderful, "Time to get up," Will mumbled with his eyes still tightly shut. I groaned and glanced outside the window next to my bed overlooking the driveway, it was still slightly dark blue outside and the insane fitness fanatics were jogging along the road. I sighed and rose up from the bed rubbing my eyes. Will was snoring again. Lucky.

I walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower keeping the water nice and cool in an attempt to wash the drowsiness away. I was practically half-asleep for the first five minutes, and when I got out and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I brushed my hair and tied it into a secure tight bun that hopefully would remain stable while I ran then wrapped a towel around myself and entered my bedroom again, Will was still fast asleep as I put on underwear and wore my white track shorts and blue Goode High t-shirt, "I'll see you later, babe," I whispered as I crawled onto the bed and kissed his cheek, Lock up before you leave the house," I reminded him.

"Mhm," he mumbled and I kissed his cheek again then laced up my tennis shoes and jogged downstairs, grabbing a granola bar on my way out. I arrived at 5:45AM at school, the sun had not fully risen and the sky was a pale blue. Why did they make track practice at the crack of dawn? I parked my white Corolla then walked to the gym where most of the sleepy track team was stretching. Our coach, Miss. Oosthuizen, a young Russian woman who made us run until our legs trembled and could no longer support our weight.

"Morning Piper, bright and early!" she said cheerfully in her Russian accent and I faked a smile, "warm up jog around the track!" she demanded and we set off. I enjoyed the morning breeze as I ran ahead leading the rest with Stephanie trailing closely behind me. Inhaling and exhaling steadily through my nose as I focused on the steady thump of my feet hitting the firm track surface. I felt exhilarated. I glanced at the field and my stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot, the football players were also having practice this morning. Jason was tossing the ball into the air then catching it, his eyes red, probably from waking up so early.

Our eyes met and he winked at me with the biggest triumphant grin on his lips. Confusion swept over me as I frowned.

What the hell was he so happy about?

* * *

**(~Jason's Point of View~)  
**

When the final school bell rang I eagerly shoved my way through the hallway, I'd had enough of this place today. I grinned at the girls who smiled at me, high-fived the guys I knew and ignored the rest until I reached my one true love: my red BMW M3. Now THIS is a relationship I could commit to. I stroked the white leather on the steering wheel as I pushed the key gently into the ignition and my beautiful baby came to life. I grabbed my sunglasses from the dashboard and wore them, then carefully backed out of the parking lot. A few freshmen watched me as I ran my hand through my hair then sped off out of the school and drove the ten minute drive to my house.

When I arrived, I parked my car on the driveway, directly behind my mom's white Range Rover, "Hey mom," I said when I entered the house and dropped my useless school bag by the front door. The hallway was spotless as usual and my mom, Erica, stepped out of the kitchen and grinned broadly at me.

"Hello Jason," she said taking off her oven mitts to pull me into a hug, "darling, there's ginger biscuits cooling off on the table you can grab some I'm in a rush to get to Penelope's baby shower," she said grabbing a large pink wrapped gift in her hands.

"Do you need help?" I offered.

"Thanks, darling," she said handing me the box and I placed it in the backseat of the Range Rover. She had now changed into a pink skirt and white blouse wearing matching pink shoes while carrying a white purse. I waved goodbye as she drove off.

Back inside the house, I grabbed four biscuits, a packet of Doritos, an energy bar and a coke then flopped down on the soft white couch in the lounge as I watched Knocked Up. Funny as hell, but the end was disgusting. After falling asleep for about an hour, I woke up and decided to text Tasha.

To: Tasha  
From: Jason

Hey, still on 4 2nyt?  
Jason

Her reply arrived barely five seconds later.

To: Jason  
From: Tasha

Yeah! c u in an hour!  
mwa mwa mwa,  
love Tasha Babe

I glanced at the time: 6:04PM then walked upstairs to my bedroom. My sanctuary. My walls were painted white, but my headboard was black and so was my bedding. Except I had red pillows. My study desk, which I never used, was also black with a red chair and a red lamp. Erica had gone for a Chinese theme when designing my room, I liked it. Although I'd added a large poster of Jessica Alba in a bikini on the wall opposite my bed, nothing beats waking up to that. The Playboy logo hung above my bed and I had another poster of Hugh Hefner and his three girlfriends on my bedroom door.

I fumbled through my wardrobe and grabbed the dark pair of jeans I'd worn when I had spent the night with Piper. I assessed my emotions again and decided to replay watching her and Will kiss in the hallway. That emotion washed through me again… confusion. But after the comment her precious boyfriend made about my Art earlier, I still had revenge brewing inside me. The way she laughed hysterically with him, enraged me even more. How dare she? I didn't know what I would do to get that revenge, but I knew I would do something. Something unforgiveable. Something painful. Something that could potentially destroy him. I didn't want to harm him physically, that took too much effort and I would be putting my appearance at risk.

As I slipped on the dark jeans and zipped them up over my black boxers, I could feel something was inside the pocket. I frowned and shoved my hand in then my eyes widened as I felt lace, I retrieved my hand and a slow grin spread over my lips at the object in my hands.

Piper's black bra.

I grinned as I ran my finger along the silk and lace. I could clearly remember how it had ended up in my pocket, last night in our haste to remove our clothing; Piper had yanked off her bra and handed to me. Although I don't recall putting it into my pocket… maybe she did it? Oh well, the details were insignificant, as I carefully placed her bra back in my wardrobe as a… souvenir, I guess.

I felt slightly uneasy as I remembered she wanted nothing to do with last night's interlude, yet here I was happily keeping her bra as a memory. Whatever. I got dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a red polo shirt then called Tasha to direct me to her house. As I drove in the cool night, I passed Piper's house on the way. Her white Corolla and Will's blue mustang were parked on the driveway outside her large brick house. I could easily imagine what they were doing… alone… in a house… with no adults. I pictured Piper's face slightly twisted with pleasure and her hands knotting in my hair when we were at it the previous night, but it wasn't me who would be giving her that pleasure tonight. Will would.

My grip on the steering wheel tightened and I increased my speed as that strong emotion coursed through me again… confusion. That's what it was. Nothing more, nothing less. Anyway, Piper had her chance last night; she'd missed out on another great night again tonight as she chose to stick with that pathetic nobody. No skin off my nose. Her loss. In fact tonight was a fresh night, new girl, in a week or two; I'd forget Piper and I ever even happened.

I pulled up into a large driveway with a fancy fountain in the shape of an angel squirting water from its mouth, located in the centre. A huge white house stood before me, lined with an enormous garden with lights lining the porch. Wow. Stunned, I got out my car, ran my hand through my hair, and then rang the doorbell which sounded like chimes. A few seconds later the door opened and a short wrinkled old lady with white hair and friendly blue eyes that were barely visible through her wrinkles opened the door, "Good evening," she said opening the front door, she was wearing a black and white maid outfit with pink fluffy slippers, "Come right in, Natasha will be downstairs in a jiffy," she said in her warm husky voice.

"Thanks," I replied smiling at her. I stood awkwardly in the hallway after the maid, who said her name was Merylina, offered me a drink. I felt a little frustrated, Tasha should've been ready by now it was ten past seven. Me waiting like a cab driver for her wasn't part of the deal. After another five minutes I heard the sound of high heels and Tasha appeared behind me grinning.

All frustration disappeared.

She looked pretty damn hot; she was wearing a short black skirt and a silver top with matching heels. Her curly brown hair was down and hung almost to her shoulders, her face was shimmering with makeup and she had a pair of sapphire earrings with a matching necklace. Loaded as hell, "You look great," I said as she hugged me and apologized for the delay, "No don't worry about it, I don't mind," I lied. She beamed at me as she held my hand and we walked to my car, "so where do you wanna eat?" I asked.

"Any where's fine with me," she insisted.

"How about Lady Li's?" I asked, "It's Chinese," I said.

"Perfect," she replied.

I was so used to doing all of this; I could do it in my sleep. The secret to getting lucky at the end of the night is all about in how you, as the guy, make her *think* you see her: like she's the queen of your castle.

Step one: I opened the door for her and she grinned and thanked me. As we drove, we held hands loosely until I had to change gears. By doing this, you make it seem like holding her hand is the most important thing to you, when it actually doesn't mean much, but she doesn't have to know that.

Step two: When we arrived at Lady Li's, I opened the door for her and she smiled like I'd bought her a car or something. We walked into the restaurant holding hands and after a few minutes when we were seated, I asked, "So what are you gonna have to drink?"

"Uhm..." she said twirling a curl around her finger, this was the part where they order something they wouldn't normally order. Something light and ladylike in order to impress, "I'll have a glass of diet coke please," she decided. See?

"One diet coke and one root beer, please," I said to the waitress who was wearing a kimono and chopsticks were tucked carelessly into her black hair, her name-badge read: Ayoko. She scribbled on her notepad, looking utterly bored, and then walked away. Lady Li's was beautiful, candles were placed on the centre of each table and all the furniture was beige or wooden. On the wall hung tapestries with Chinese written in black ink. "So, how do you like it here so far?" I asked Tasha.

"It's great, everyone's really nice and friendly," she replied twirling her chopsticks in her fingers.

"That's good," I said smiling politely, suddenly curiosity washed over me, "what did you think of that girl you were walking with?" I asked, keeping my tone casual.

"Oh, Hazel? She's very-"

"No, the other one, Piper," I replied.

"She's okay," she said shrugging, "I don't really know her well… I don't know if I'm wrong, but she doesn't seem to like you," Tasha said giggling.

I chuckled and nodded my head, "You're spot on, actually. What made you realize that?" I asked curiously as the waitress handed us our drinks.

"Anything to eat?" she asked stifling a yawn behind her hand. Now this is the part where Tasha will probably order the lightest meal on the menu, then she'll push it around on her plate, eating one or two mouthfuls before declaring she's full so that I won't think of her as a binger or something.

"I'll have the sweet chili beef and noodles," I said and looked at Tasha, waiting for her order.

Tasha cleared her throat, "Uh… can I have the chicken salad, please, oh, and no dressing," she said smiling at the waitress who nodded stiffly, didn't smile back, then walked away, "she's having a great day," Tasha mumbled.

I chuckled, "Yeah, she's jumping for joy… she can barely contain herself," I replied sarcastically and Tasha laughed, "Oh, you didn't answer my question, what made you realize Julie doesn't like me?"

Tasha shrugged, "Well, when I asked her to introduce me to you she said she wouldn't speak to you unless she was forced to… like in a life and death kinda situation," I burst out laughing, "Then she said something like if you were a 911 operator and she was dying, she still wouldn't ask you for help," Tasha said rolling her eyes as I laughed.

"She's quite something," I mumbled shaking my head, I saw a flicker of panic and jealousy in Tasha's eyes, "I don't like her either," I quickly amended and she grinned broadly.

It wasn't the truth… but it wasn't a lie, either. I have absolutely no idea what I felt for Piper Mcleana.

After dinner, Tasha and I walked outside holding hands again, "Let's go for a walk," Tasha suggested.

"Sure," I replied, leading her away from the car and down the street that was lined with fast food restaurants and boutiques. The area was buzzing with people, couples holding hands and teenagers roller-blading down the street. We chatted, although she did most of the talking, which was another tip for getting laid. Let the girl talk and pretend to listen, adding the occasional, "Mmm," or "Uh-huh," as I let my mind wander. I replayed last night with Piper, I actually got a little hot even thinking about it. Every cell in my body yearned for the pleasure of last night. Oh well, since I could never get in the sack with Piper again, Tasha would have to do.

"... Then when I got my belly button ring my dad had a cow and freaked out, total loser, so I-" I cut off Tasha's chit-chatter by cupping her face in my hands.

Step three: Compliment them, before leaning in for the kiss, "Tasha you have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen," I lied as I stared into her big brown eyes as she batted her eyelids. Don't get me wrong, her eyes were pretty, but I'd seen better. I like kaleidoscope eyes the most.

"Th-thanks, J-J-Jason," she stuttered as I leaned my face closer to hers as we stood under the streetlight. Her eyes closed and her lips parted as I pressed mine against them. She was a little too eager as her tongue prodded my mouth open, it was usually my job to do that, but hey. We kissed for a few minutes, holding hands and sometimes her lips would travel down my neck and along my jaw line making me groan.

After another five minutes, we broke apart and walked back to my car. After the fifteen minute drive to her house, I parked on the driveway and performed step four: look at her in the eyes, take a moment to say goodbye very slowly, kiss her in such a passionate way that NOT spending the night with you would be impossible, "So… we're here," I said softly, looking into her eyes.

Tasha nodded slowly, "Yup… we are," she replied, just as slowly. That was a good sign. She's was stalling.

"Well, then… I guess this is goodnight," I said softly, "I had a great time with you, Tash, you're great," she began blushing, even better. I placed my hand beneath her chin and brought her face slowly towards mine then kissed her passionately, letting my other hand linger on her thigh as her hands stroked my face. In the heat of the moment, I pulled away, so that she could yearn for more.

"Uh..." she said looking a little dazed and disoriented as she blinked rapidly, "do you wanna come inside, maybe?"

Step five: Make it seem like your slightly indecisive, so that they won't think all you wanted was sex. I sighed and bit my lip thoughtfully, "Um, are you sure it'll be alright with your parents?" I asked slowly and she nodded like a bobble head doll

"They're only flying in from Texas tomorrow morning," she said eagerly.

I smiled, "Well then... yeah, sure," I replied and she beamed at me. We walked inside her house, which looked even bigger than before. We then climbed up her spiral staircase that made my calves sting slightly until we turned into the second bedroom on the right and entered a large black and pink bedroom with an enormous circular bed in the center, with dimmed lights hanging from the ceiling, "Wow..." I breathed, walking around the huge room and looking out of the gigantic window that overlooked the city, "This place is fricken-" I heard Tasha clear her throat from behind me.

I turned around and there she stood; her black skirt and silver top were just a heap on the floor as she crawled onto the bed motioning me towards her with her index finger wearing nothing but red satin underwear.

Step six: if you succeeded with step five, then you will get laid. In this step, have fun and give her a night she will never forget.

I joined her on the bed, kicking off my sneakers along the way, when I lay on the bed with her she helped me remove the rest of my clothes and I took off her underwear while we kissed. For some odd reason, Tasha kept make small talk while we made out, like what was my favorite sport? What was my favorite food? Where did I see myself in ten years? Uh, wrong timing! Way to kill the mood. My hands explored her small body until I finally put my index finger over her lips and whispered, "Sssh," as gently as I could without being rude. She smiled sheepishly as I pushed her gently back onto her pink bedding.

We had good sex, but I couldn't help but imagine it was Piper I was kissing. Okay, seriously, what the hell was happening to me? I barely even like Piper. Perhaps I was having a sexual form of withdrawal symptoms, I had had such amazing sex with Piper that anything less made my body yearn for what I had experienced with her instead. I grinned at my rational and perfectly sensible conclusion. But my mind slowly drifted to wishing it was her legs I was lying between… her legs I was stroking… her fingers digging into my back… her lips on my skin… her body pressed against mine… her face in my hands… her sweat mingled with mine…

Tasha moaned and, "Jason..." she whispered affectionately, kissing my neck.

I sighed and groaned contently after we were finished. I felt a little drowsy as she curled up next to me and I whispered, "That was amazing, Piper," as I dozed off.

I felt Tasha's body become rigid and she glared at me in the semi-darkness then her voice became ice cold, "What did you just call me?"

My eyes widened in their socket as my stomach twisted and suddenly my tongue felt too large in my mouth. I swallowed audibly, "I said sweety," I whispered, trying to sound casual and different.

Tasha stiffened, "No, you said… 'That was amazing, Piper,'" she said putting on a deep voice as she quoted me.

I scoffed, "Piper? No, you heard wrong, babe. I said 'That was amazing, sweety,' why on earth would I call you Piper?" I made a disgusted sound at the back of my throat. My heart was thundering nervously in my chest as Tasha's face slowly softened.

"Oh… sorry," she yawned, "I need a hearing aid," she said giggling as she curled up next to me again and drifted off to sleep.

Thank goodness.

I was too alert and adrenaline was pumping through my veins after that incident that could have potentially messed up everything. When Tasha had been asleep for at least half an hour, I untangled myself from her arms and, after years of practice, got dressed as silently as a ghost then crept out of her bedroom shutting her door quietly. I sighed with relief in the familiar comfort of my beautiful M3 as I sped off. I glanced at the time: 1:02am. I drove past Piper's house slowly. Her bedroom light was off; Will's car was still on the driveway.

So he was spending the night. Lying in bed with his arms wrapped around her. I couldn't help but wonder what it was like, to be with Piper when she's not despising me every second or better yet, to sleep with her when she's actually sober. Will was probably experiencing that at this very moment as I sped off and the evening breeze blew in while I accelerated on the highway that was slightly deserted at this hour. I replayed in my mind watching them kissing as Will pressed his body against hers while pinning her against the lockers and she moaned lightly… then my fists clenched around the steering wheel as I recalled Will's comment in my head as he mocked my art work. Asshole. I felt the rage course through me and my nostrils flared. I don't know why I hated him so much, I mean of course the comment he made in reference to my art work had pissed me off, but not to the extreme extent I was feeling so much… he was a nobody… a nobody that Piper was in love with… a nobody that I sought revenge on.

As I pulled into the driveway at home, I exhaled sharply as I calmed myself then rushed quietly upstairs so that I wouldn't wake my mother and little sister, Taylor. In my bedroom I stripped out of my clothes and slipped into bed in my boxers. I felt drowsy and began drifting to sleep within a few seconds, wishing of nothing but to show that fuck head Will who exactly he was messing with.

Then my eyes fluttered open as the perfect plan formulated in my mind.

It was brilliant. Not only did I get the revenge I sought, without having to be physical with Calvin, but I could possibly score another mind-blowing night with Piper, 100% sober, if all went according to this fresh fantastic plan. I grinned broadly as I lay on my back, sighing with satisfaction. This plan was incredible.

I amaze myself.

6:00am.

Six- fricken- AM! Who in their right mind wakes up this early? Even the roosters are still fast asleep for crying out loud. I really hated our coach for this as I sat up in my bed and slammed my hand on my alarm clock to shut it the hell up.

I'm really not a morning person.

In a trance-like state, I showered and brushed my teeth yearning for the warm comfort of my bed and pillow instead of staring at my exhausted face with bloodshot eyes staring at me from the mirror as I shaved my face until the stubble on my face had disappeared and nothing but smooth skin remained as I rinsed off my shaving cream and applied aftershave. Back in my bedroom, I glanced at my alarm clock: 6:17am. I was already two minutes late. Oh well. Perhaps I could sneak in another five minutes of sleep… It took all my willpower to refuse and get dressed.

After I put on my blue gym shorts and white sleeveless vest, I went downstairs where my mom and Taylor were already cheerfully having breakfast. At this hour. Mom was bustling around the kitchen wearing a white cotton robe and her hair was slightly tousled while Taylor was texting on her mobile already dressed in a pair of faded shorts and a blue tank top, "Morning," I mumbled as I sat at the table and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Morning!" Taylor replied cheerfully as she tied her blonde hair up.

"Morning Jason," said mom grinning warmly as she handed me a plate piled with scrambled eggs and bits of bacon and cheese mixed into it. I realized how ravenous I was as I smelt the mouth-watering aroma and began eating eagerly.

"Mom, can I go to Bradley's house after school?" Taylor asked as she smeared jam on her slice of toast.

"Sure, honey," Mom replied pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Whoff Frafley?" I asked, my mouth stuffed to the brim with food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," said mom shaking her head and chuckling while Taylor wrinkled her nose in disgust.

I swallowed, "Whose Bradley?" I asked.

Taylor shrugged, "My boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?!" I asked incredulously, "Mom, you're not okay with this are you?" I inquired with my eyebrows raised, expecting for mom to be just as shocked as I was.

Mom laughed, "It's nothing serious, Jason. Little puppy love," she said softly grinning at Taylor who blushed.

"She's thirteen!" I blurted.

"You had your first girlfriend when you were ten!" Taylor exclaimed.

"But," I contradicted, "Well… I'm a guy!" was the best I could come up with. Both mom and Taylor glared at me with are-you-kidding-me? Expressions on their faces. Sometimes it really sucked to be the only male in this house. I sighed, "Just be careful, Tay," I said scraping the last bits of egg onto my fork, "I know how boys think. I know what boys want," I said raising my eyebrows. I knew exactly what it was I wanted from a girl, and it definitely wasn't friendly chit-chatter.

"Yes *dad*," mocked Taylor punching my arm lightly. I grinned wistfully; I guess I was trying to take on the empty father-figure in her life.

"I better get going, see you later," I said kissing mom's cheek and she gently patted my head. I ruffled Taylor's neat hair, making her look like she just woke up.

She groaned, "Loser," she said playfully as I jogged out of the front door and towards my darling M3. I grinned as she purred to life and I backed out of the driveway then sped off to school. I glance at the time: 6:35am, I was twenty minutes late already. Nothing new to me. The sun was visible on the horizon as the chilly morning air swept away any remaining fatigue as I parked in the school parking lot then jogged to the field where the entire team was getting antsy waiting for me.

Coach Hedge, an oversized bald middle-aged man with a voice like Barry White's glared at me, "As the team Captain, Jason, you're supposed to be setting an example. When I say get your butt here by quarter past six, I mean it! Are we clear?" he yelled and I nodded stiffly.

"Whatever dickhead," I muttered when he turned his back.

"Did you say something, son?" he asked menacingly.

I shrugged and put on my most innocent expression. Percy, who was standing next to me with eyes as bloodshot as my own, chuckled and shook his head. After we finished stretching, we warmed up with a simple exercise of throwing the ball to each other. Gee, definitely worth waking up at the crack of dawn for. I paired up with Piper and we briskly tossed the ball to one another, then I heard the light thudding sound of feet on the track. I turned my head with the ball still in my hands, and there was Piper running swiftly like it was no effort at all as she led her team. I watched as her thigh muscles flexed under her smooth skin every time her feet hit the ground.

Last night's brilliant plan made my heart flutter with excitement. Our eyes met as I absentmindedly tossed the ball into the air and caught it; I couldn't help but grin triumphantly as I thought of the sweet success of getting into bed with Piper again. Her eyes narrowed to slits suspiciously as I grinned. Yup, she definitely still hated me, but not for long.

If all went according to plan. I would put it all to the test after practice.

* * *

**Before I get into how sorry I am for not updating, I want to see if you guys noticed that for the first time ever I did two pov's in one chapter and the reason behind this is because I wanted to make for my terrible behavior by not updating. Anyways with that out of the way you're in for quite a treat on the next chapter so stay tuned and review!  
**

**TaTa for now**

**#MAYA  
**


End file.
